Destiny's Knight II: The Sith Wars
by Sith Lord Darth Revan
Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Knight. Paused until further notice...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is a fanfic, made for my own entertainment and that of my fans and is not written for monetary gain.

Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Knight. Follows the ending of the Story and begins with Revan and Bastila claiming the Sith Throne. I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers who asked for a sequel and I will continue to write to appease you all, thank you.

Chapter 1: Reclamation

Sith Guard Captain Ian Kahn looked over his twenty crimson clad guards with satisfaction. The Sith Throne world of Korriban was silent, Dreshdae had been cleared of sentients earlier by the rampaging Academy students who had been cut down by the Sith Masters who had gathered. Ten Sith Masters and their apprentices sat around a stone table within the academy, deliberating on who would gain the right to rule in the wake of Malak's death. The Sith Lords argued and threatened, casting silent messages to their apprentices to be ready for any treachery. The Sith fleet sat in orbit over Korriban and waited, unable to function without leadership they merely made a defensive perimeter. A lone Republic transport slipped past the Sith fleet undetected and landed in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Two armor-clad figured stepped down the ramp and surveyed the gathered ships and transports the other Sith Lords had landed in the Valley with contempt. Ian Kahn checked the setting on his blaster, his orders were to prevent any from entering once the negotiations had begun and he planned to fulfill his duty to the Sith. His eyes fell on a group of five Dark Jedi that had agreed to offer additional security, should the other Sith Masters plot any treachery, only the strongest and brightest of the Sith were in attendance. Movement in the distance caught Ian's attention and two crimson and obsidian figures slowly walked towards him. The two figures moved with eerie grace and Ian noted that they held their weapons ready. The taller of the two slowed his steps as the five Dark Jedi took positions around him. He could feel the surprise of the Sith as they gawked at him, uncertain of what to do. Ian watched the taller figure motioned to the shorter, who was undeniably a female, though she wore a mask, her armor was feminine in style and a similar design to that of the taller, who was obviously a man. Ian gaped for a moment, he had heard rumors that Lord Revan had survived Malak's attack and even that the Dark Lord had been the one to strike Malak down.

"State your purpose."

He said as his twenty crimson clad guards took positions in groups of four with the Dark Jedi that surrounded the figures.

"My Master's purpose is his own concern and if you value your lives you will leave him to his purpose."

The smaller figure said coldly, her voice was rich and cultured even through the mechanical filter of the mask. Ian shuddered slightly and looked to the Dark Jedi who were looking at each other warily.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that. The Sith Masters are deliberating who will lead and-"

"The Strongest should lead."

The taller figure said instantly. Ian gaped for a moment in shock, all thoughts of a rouse vanishing when he heard the unmistakable voice of Darth Revan.

"I- yes of course, but I am under orders not to allow any to enter. These Sith have the backing of the fleet in orbit and-"

"Very well, Bastila."

The smaller figure nodded and ignited her crimson saberstaff and assumed a defensive stance. The taller figure connected the two sabers he carried and looked around, searching for any sign of challenge. Ian raised his force-pike and activated the weapon's energy core, powering it's deadly charge. Revan moved in a blur, his violet saberstaff snapping to life as it struck the hasty block Ian raised. The Sith Captain looked in shocked awe as the Dark Lord kicked him back and moved to strike one of the Dark Jedi that advanced on him, cleanly decapitating the Sith. The apprentice had already struck down six of the twenty guards and was deflecting blaster fire back to several others, killing two more as two Dark Jedi advanced on her. Bastila crouched down to avoid the initial attack from her first challenger and lunged forward, splitting the Sith at his waist. Her second challenger struck from behind with a saberstaff, meeting air as Bastila flipped back and spun, kicking the Dark Jedi in the head and driving her saber into the Sith's head. The two remaining Dark Jedi formed a circle around Revan with four crimson-clad guards, armed with vibroblades. Revan bowed to the attackers and leapt from the circle, landing behind two of the guards and killing them instantly. Bastila moved through the remaining elite guards like wind, cutting them down swiftly with her crimson staff. Ian pulled himself to his feet and rushed to the air of his men, falling victim to the woman's crimson staff. Bastila twisted and spun through the air as she avoided blaster fire from the remaining Sith troopers, raising her hand she sent lightning towards the troopers, killing them instantly. Turning her attention to Revan she noted that only one Dark Jedi remained, a crimson Twilek woman. Bastila received a silent message from Revan to stay back and acknowledged his wishes, shifting her attention to her surroundings to make certain that no more Sith remained alive or threatened them. Revan crouched to avoid a high attack from his attacker's saber and lifted one side of his staff to block the instant shift in his opponent's attack. The Twilek woman spun away and lowered her saber in a low block, catching one end of Revan's staff. Revan backed away as the Dark Jedi glared angrily at him, her black cloak billowing in the wind.

"How DARE you impersonate my Master."

Revan cocked his head to the side and took in the image of the young Dark Jedi. The Twilek was about eighteen years of age and wore a black tunic with knee high boots and a matching black cloak. Her skin was a pale crimson and her eyes obsidian. The woman's headtails were wrapped securely around her neck and her saber remained in an aggressive defense stance that only Revan, Zhar, Bastila and Malak knew. Revan smiled beneath his mask and looked to Bastila who frowned beneath her own mask in confusion.

"Bastila Shan, this is my former apprentice Siran Sek'tai."

Bastila nodded to the fuming Twilek who roared and rushed forward. Revan did not blame the girl, he had abandoned her to the Sith when he had joined Bastila and Siran was a mere child at the time, no older than Mission. Revan raised his saber into his own familiar stance and noticed the shock from the girl as she stopped in mid-attack.

"Master?"

Revan pulled back his hood and removed his mask, his brown eyes warm and inviting and his hair, grown nearly to his shoulders blowing in the wind. Siran gaped for a moment, her eyes flashing with recognition and surprise.

"You're dead!"

She snapped as she backed away.

"No, Siran..."

The Dark Jedi deactivated her saber, clipping it to her belt and bowed before him.

"Forgive me Master, I had thought you dishonored... yourself... I thought you were an impostor..."

Revan smiled at the blind loyalty of the young woman, he had saved the girl during his campaigns during the Mandalorian wars after her parents had been killed. Unable to send the girl to train with the Jedi, since that had rejected many he had sent after rumors spread of his questionable conduct, especially on Malachor V, Revan had taken the girl under his wing and taught her the Jedi arts as well as the Sith teachings.

"I am sorry I abandoned you all those years ago... I would have thought you had seen me in the holos the Republic sent out of Bastila."

Revan motioned to the woman beside him who tilted her head slightly, remembering when Revan spoke of the young girl he had taken as an apprentice while a Sith. She had questioned him as to why he trained an apprentice when he already had one and he merely laughed and said.

_"Look at what Malak did to me!"_

Bastila had not asked again and now, seeing the loyalty of the young woman she knew Revan trusted the girl and the girl likely loved him like she would a father. Revan motioned for Siran to rise and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"I was imprisoned by Malak on Dxun, I managed to impress the local Sith Master and he allowed me to train with him... he was killed a few months ago while arranging a coup against Malak."

Revan nodded and sobered his expression.

"Did he treat you well?"

He asked in a fatherly tone. Siran shook her head, her eyes glazing slightly she simply replied.

"No."

Revan frowned and sighed heavily.

"I am sorry, Siran."

The Twilek looked up, her eyes flashing with anger and annoyance.

"You saved my life and gave me every chance, if not for your teachings I would be dead long ago..."

Revan smiled and pulled the young woman into a hug which she readily returned.

"Well then..."

Revan started as he broke the embrace and motioned to Bastila.

"Perhaps it is time I reclaim Lordship?"

Bastila chuckled softly and Siran nodded, pulling her saber from her belt and preparing for the coming battle. After taking fifteen minutes to rest and center themselves the three Dark Jedi entered the Sith Academy and slowly approached the gathered Sith Masters and their Apprentices.

Mission Vao glared at the holo before her as she paced her room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The holonet was buzzing with the escape of Darth Revan and Darth Shan and the 'murder' of Admiral Dodonna. Mission felt a small amount of satisfaction at the thought of the woman's death. After being imprisoned and interrogated by the Republic and nearly accused of treason she found it difficult to not hate her. Sighing heavily she looked out over the countless spires of Coruscant and felt the bitter memory of Taris.

"First the Sith destroy my home, then the Republic imprisons and tries to kill my friends, what now?"

Carth had been praised along with Brin over the defeat of Malak and had become the poster boy and girl of the Republic and Jedi, much to their own disgust. The Jedi Council had protested the imprisonment of the Ebon Hawk crew and had managed to secure their release into the Jedi's 'custody.' Mission turned to see Zalbaar cleaning Bacta's blade and growling under his breath a stream of curses. The Sith had retreated deep within their empire and the Republic had declared victory over them, sending their fleet to liberate Sith held worlds and bring them back into the Republic with little to no resistance. It had been nearly two months since the battle of the Star Forge and the young Twilek found herself more and more disgusted by the corruption of the Republic. The Senate reminded her of the Tarisian nobles, living on the expense of others and surrounding themselves with wealth while others in the Republic suffered unspeakable poverty. During a brief exploration of the Coruscant undercity, Mission had found that the contrast between the surface of Coruscant and the desolate poverty of the undercity was an excellent reference to the corruption of the Senate itself. It was almost as if the Republic was structured like Coruscant. The Jedi had since stepped back from the fighting with the Sith, leaving a large amount of the clean-up to the Republic military while they attempted to recoup their losses after nearly a decade of fighting Mandalores and Sith. Mission sighed and shook herself, jumping with boredom.

"Gee you'd think I'd find something fun to do in the Jedi Temple, all these Jedi seem to do is Meditate and reflect."

"My thoughts exactly, Kid."

Jolee said as he entered the young Twilek's quarters. Mission smiled and gave a mock-bow.

"How nice of you to join me, Master Bindo."

Jolee scoffed and cast a mock-glare towards Mission.

"Now Kid I told you, I may be a Master but I am still the same, poor old senile man."  
Mission giggled and shook her head looked over Jolee's shoulder.

"Where's Juhani? I hear she's a full Knight now and considering taking a Pada- whats it."

Jolee nodded.

"Yea, she's on Dantooine helping them rebuild. She said to tell you hi and that Yuthura is enjoying the serenity of Dantooine or whatever that Jedi talk is."

"Hey! You're a Jedi too you know!"

Mission whined. Jolee chuckled and took a seat, looking over to Zalbaar and T-3.

"Hey Zalbaar, Trash can. Do any of you know where Canderous went?"

Zablaar grumbled something about the Mandalorian reactivating HK who had to be deactivated with an Ion pulse after hearing Revan had been taken prisoner by the Republic. Jolee sighed.

"Yes, I wish he were here too... but maybe he and Bastila are safe and together... wherever they are."

"You know, there are rumors going around that the Republic tried to kill them... did kill them and that is why so many were killed on Dodonna's ship."

Mission said somberly. Jolee frowned and cleared his throat.

"I don't know, Kid. With all the disturbances in the Force following that battle no one could sense Revan or Bastila's deaths... and no one can feel their presences now, not even Zhar."

Mission wiped her eyes and sniffed as she slowly walked to the small kitchen and pulled a drink from the cooling unit.

"Yea..."

There was silence for several minutes as each of the room's occupants mulled over the events of the last two months.

"So what are you and Zalbaar planning to do after this?"

Mission shrugged and looked over to Zalbaar who looked up from his work and roared a response.

"Big Z wants to look for Revan, he knows Canderous wants to look for him too... I was thinking of going along with them, they could use my help and who knows, maybe we'll find something worth while. Jolee regarded Mission for a moment, she had turned fifteen recently and over the events since he had joined the crew at Revan's invitation, Jolee had noticed she had grown up.

"Yes, I wish I could go with you kid... but duty calls. I'm supposed to go to the Citadel station on Telos to oversee the Ithorian's rebuilding of the world. If it works they are planning to use the same technique on Taris and the other destroyed worlds..."

"Yea... I hear Carth is going to Peragus or something like that with a fleet."

Jolee nodded.

"Yep, that's where they get the fuel for the fires."

Mission released a single laugh and sighed, taking a drink of her Jawa Juice.

"Yep, Dustil joined the Republic I hear, he's on Dantooine with a small Republic force to oversee the reconstruction... he's supposed to undergo training to."

Mission nodded numbly, continuing to drink her juice. Jolee stood with a groan and straightened his cloak as his comm blinked.

"Well Kid I've got some errands to run and I'm supposed to meet up with an old friend..."

Mission nodded and stood, hugging Jolee and watching the old man leave.   
"Big Z..."

Zalbaar roared a response.

"Let's go find Canderous."

Canderous Ordo sat quietly in the Ebon Hawk's lounge area in a Republic military hangar where the ship was stored after being hauled from Rakata. The Mandalorian cursed as he read the newest intel report his contacts brought him. The datapad held a secret order from the Republic military to execute Revan and Bastila.

"There is no honor in this."

The Mandalorian scoffed, glaring at passing Republic soldiers who gave him a wide berth. Canderous set the datapad down and turned his attention to the assassin droid before him. HK had taken some damage from the Ion pulse and Canderous had spent most of the past two months repairing the droid and following rumors of Revan and Bastila. Approaching footsteps brought his attention away from his work and Canderous' hand went to the Mandalorian blaster on his hip. The beeping of T3-M4 relaxed him slightly and he stood, brushing himself off and nodded to Zalbaar and Mission.

"Wookie, Kid."

He greeted.

"Hey Canderous... Hey I was wondering..."

Mission shifted nervously under Canderous' watchful gray eyes as she continued.

"Well, I hear you were planning to go look for Rev and Bast and Big Z and I were wondering if you could use some help."

Mission looked up hopefully to the Mandalorian who furrowed his brow for a moment and rubbed his hand on his chin.

_"The Kid is useful and she is a good fighter, despite her age. Revan sure liked her, I guess it wouldn't hurt and it'd be nice to have a Wookie along."_

"Welcome aboard... I've got some funds saved up in a few accounts and I ordered some supplies. The Jedi said I could have the Hawk and I doubt the Republic minds, or can do anything about it."

Canderous brushed his hand along his Mandalorian blaster and grinned.

"Why don't you and the Wookie go check the supplies, I have a lead on where Revan and Bastila may be..."

Mission nodded excitedly and rushed off, dragging Zalbaar with her. Canderous turned his attention to the actuator sitting on the workbench and lifted the device, cursing.

"Fried, damn."

Canderous looked up at the crimson assassin droid.

"Well droid, I suppose it'll be a little while longer before your active."

Canderous tossed the fried actuator into a waste disposal unit and walked to the refresher to clean the grit from his hand. After cleaning up, Canderous made his way to a local café to find something to eat, leaving the Ebon Hawk in the care of Mission, Zalbaar and T3.

Darth Revan deactivated his saber and looked over the mass of Sith corpses before him. Bastila and Siran followed suit and placed their weapons on their belts, breathing heavily.

"I suppose we were lucky they decided to fight each other as well."

Revan mused, kicking one of the corpses and walking to the holo in the center of the chamber. Revan's masked visage appeared on the bridges of each Sith capitol ship and his menacing voice spoke.

"I, Darth Revan have returned and reclaimed the title of Dark Lord, let all who oppose me say so now or leave."

Revan waited for a moment, listening cautiously he could hear the sound of blaster fire raining down on Korriban. Three Sith dreadnaughts broke formation and began firing on the Sith Academy while the other vessels instantly turned their weapons and quickly obliterated the ships. Revan waited until the bombardment ceased, amused at the poorly placed shots.

"Well if there are no further debates..."

Revan motioned for Bastila and Siran to approach. The two woman appeared in the holo.

"This is my apprentice, Darth Shan and her apprentice Darth Siran. We are taking control of the Empire and I request a transport bring me to the command ship."

Several minutes later a squad of crimson-clad Sith troopers approached and saluted the Dark Lord. The transport took them to the agreed upon flagship, a modified Interdictor ship that was nearly three times the size of a regular dreadnaught. Revan surveyed the ship with approval and began the tedious task of restructuring the Sith hierarchy, searching the records of the countless officers for signs of promise and incompetence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is a fanfic, made for my own entertainment and that of my fans and is not written for monetary gain.

Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Knight. Follows the ending of the Story and begins with Revan and Bastila claiming the Sith Throne. I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers who asked for a sequel and I will continue to write to appease you all, thank you.

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Darth Revan watched calmly as the last of the fighters from the dreadnaughts were either destroyed or surrendered. It was no shock to the Dark Lord that there would be fanatics that would choose not to follow but what did surprise him was the small amount of those fanatics. There were small battles still being fought n several of the capital ships but for the most part only a minor fraction of the Sith force massed over Korriban did not take kindly to the news of Darth Revan's return. Revan felt the approaching presence of his apprentice and answered her question before she even asked it.

"The first rule of war is to never tell your men to do anything without doing it first."

Bastila was silent for a moment but nodded after a brief pause.

"The Jedi teach us that of course, but what will we do about them?"

Revan could sense the hesitation in Bastila through their bond, even with her shielding up and sighed, shaking his head.

"As of now our enemy is the Republic... the Jedi seem to have backed away in the wake of the battle of the Star Forge..."

Revan crossed his left arm across his chest and rested his right on top of it, rubbing the base of his mask with his right hand in deep thought.

"We should allow them the illusion of victory for a time... we will capture them off guard them we attack... As for the Jedi... we should ignore them for the time being, they have chosen to stay out of the fighting and I have no quarrel with them if they so choose to remain so."

Bastila nodded and walked towards her quarters. Revan lingered on the bridge for several more moments, his eyes scanning the ships that had broken rank and attacked before making his way to the strategy room.

"Lord Revan."

One of the Admirals said calmly, bowing deeply. Revan did not recognize the man but it made little difference to him. Waving his hand a holo of the galaxy activated in the center of the room as the Admirals and Generals gathered around the device. Nearly half of the galaxy was a blue color, signifying the Republic and that portion was in an odd oval shape near the galactic core. A red stretched oval, taking up about a quarter of the galaxy was stretching into the blue oval though it seemed to have a bulge where it met the blue. Revan motioned his hand and the holo zoomed in, the latest losses of the Sith worlds showing as they fell one by one to the Republic fleet.

"I'm sure you gentlemen are wondering why I allow this to go on?"

Revan asked, he could sense several of the Commanders in the room restraining laughter at the obvious joke.

"Well for starters, what can we gain by losing these worlds? Anyone?"

None of the commanders responded and Revan sighed internally, motioning his hand, the holo zoomed out and the quarter of the galaxy that remained a slight gray color flashed.

"This is what is commonly known as the Outer Rim. The Republic holds no interest there... yet."

Revan motioned his hand and several star systems flashed.

"These are worlds where the Republic holds influence... and these."

Another group of worlds flashed as Revan continued.

"Are worlds where we hold influence."

The Sith held worlds were only a fraction of what the Republic held and several murmurs passed through the commanders as a plan began to form.

"Now then, what can be done about this?"

One of the Generals spoke up, a young human woman about thirty years of age with light red hair and emerald eyes.

"We could undermine the Republic's influence on those worlds, gaining out own influence?"

Revan smiled beneath his mask, nodding once.

"A good plan, anyone else?"

There was a pause and no one answered, Revan moved his hand for a moment and the holo moved back to the conflict zone where the Republic was fighting the Sith. A purple area lit up and Revan could see the slight confusion in the faces of several of the commanders.

"These are worlds that were held by the Republic before Lord Revan and Malak attacked."

Bastila's voice called from somewhere in the room, her presence unseen and her voice cold. Several of the Admirals and Generals jumped slightly but regained their composure.

"We will build our forces here, where the initial attack began. By that time the Republic will be overconfident and their forces will be spread out even further."

"Of course..."

The red-haired General stated. The woman stepped forward and turned her eyes to Revan.

"If I may, Lord?"

She questioned, Revan nodded and watched with rapt interest as the woman moved her eyes along the holo, making dozens of calculations in her mind.

"We can match the Republic fleet in numbers and firepower but without the Star Forge we cannot afford to fuel a long, drawn out conflict... unless..."

She motioned for the outer rim worlds.

"Those worlds are all held for a reason, perhaps trading with the Republic. If I am not mistaken, this world, Bespin holds vast amounts of Tibana gas which can be used to fuel our Ion drives."

Revan nodded and Bastila approached from a shadowed area of the room with Siran in tow.

"Very good, yes I chose those worlds for a reason."

Revan had noticed several of the more skeptical commanders shaking their heads and chose to ignore them. Killing commanders could get costly and he needed loyalty more than he needed fear.

"What is your name, General?"

The woman straightened her posture and saluted.

"Talia Onasi, Sir."

"Onasi?"

"Yes My Lord."

She bowed. Revan was silent for a moment, looking towards Bastila before turning back to the woman.

"Are you any relation to Carth Onasi?"

The woman shook slightly and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, My Lord. He is my older brother..."

Revan looked at the woman thoughtfully for a moment before turning his attention back to the other commanders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to place your forces here in a defensive line, we are going to concentrate on recouping our losses and making sure our soldiers have food in their stomachs and power in their weapons before we send them in, are we in agreement?"

The Admirals and Generals looked at each other with uncertainty before one spoke up.

"My Lord? We live to serve you, your orders are ours."

Revan nodded and looked at the commanders for a moment.

"If you ever question any of my commands bring those questions before me, I am not that fool Malak or some hot-headed Academy student and I assure you that loyalty and intelligence will be greatly rewarded."

At the mention of possible gain in prestige and money several of the commanders perked up before they all bowed and left the room, their minds on following the orders given and looking for possible flaws of things to add on to the attack. Revan called before the last of the commanders could leave.

"Just a moment, General Onasi."

Talia froze and tensed at the sound of her formal title on the Dark Lord's lips. Turning she slowly went to the center of the room, her face several shades paler and her eyes glancing between the three Sith before her. Revan spoke quietly to Bastila and Siran for a moment before walking towards the woman, his hands clasped together behind his back.

"Tell me Talia, how did you come to join our ranks?"

Talia collected herself and straightened her posture.

_"If I am going to die, I am going to do it with dignity."_

"It was on Telos, My Lord. The Commander of my ship defected and I was forced along..."

"The late Admiral Karath I presume."

"Yes My Lord."

She answered tightly. Revan nodded and it became more and more obvious to Talia that a silent conversation was being spoken without her knowledge.  
"Did you know that your Nephew was taken in that attack?"

Talia nodded, continuing in a more somber tone.

"Yes, Saul sent down search teams and discovered him near where he lived, he was planning to use the boy to make Carth join him but the Sith found that he was Force-sensitive and immediately claimed him."

"Why do you remain amongst us, we destroyed your homeworld, certainly you can see that we are not nice people."

Talia nodded, not seeing the point in lying.

"Lord Malak and Admiral Karath destroyed my world, I was planning to kill them both when they were on the Leviathan over Taris but my unit was sent to fight the Republic's third fleet over Alderaan."

"Revenge then."

Talia nodded, staring at the Sith Lord.

"And what do you think of me, General?"

Talia froze, her already pale features becoming nearly white as she gazed into the demonic mask of the Dark Lord and fought the terror that entered her.

"I- You were Malak's Master and the one who ordered the attack..."

She resigned, closing her eyes for a moment. Revan smirked behind his mask.

"And what did you think of my solution to Malak's... initiative regarding Telos."

A hint of a smile played on Talia's pale features as her eyes flashed.

"I liked it."

"And what do you think of Admiral Karath's demise?"

Talia's emerald eyes connected with the slit in Revan's mask.  
"I shed no tears for the man."

"Do you know how he died?"

The blank look he received told him all he needed to know.

"Well... I'm afraid your brother and my sister decided to take the fight to the late Admiral and it is my sad duty to report that he died at Mister Onasi's hand and that shortly after Apprentice Dustil Onasi was taken by an unknown vessel... from Korriban."

The obvious sarcasm he spoke with at the sorrow of the loss of Admiral Karath caused Talia to smile slightly. Revan could sense the barely contained humor in the woman threatening to explode as well as the relief that her nephew and brother were safe.

"Carth was a... good friend of mine once. You are dismissed, General."

Talia's pale features shifted to complete shock for a moment before she recovered and bowed.

"Y- yes, Lord Revan."

Revan watched with detached interest as the woman rushed from the briefing room and turned to Bastila and Siran.

"I am waging my war on the Republic, not my friends."

The two women nodded and followed behind Revan as he walked from the briefing room, polishing his plans.

"Treachery is of course a danger, but we need to give the commanders some leniency and it is better that they respect us than fear us. People who respect their leaders are not as dangerous as ones who fear them. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leaves to suffering. And we all know what that is, I'm sure."

Siran and Bastila nodded, as they followed Revan down the corridor, politely returning the bows of the passing troops with nods.

"The worlds we have lost are valuable, not only politically but in resources as well... are the planets on the Outer Rim truly that valuable?"

Bastila asked as she turned her masked face towards Revan. Revan stopped and brought his hands across his chest, staring at Bastila for a moment.

"I've been reading reports of our facilities on those worlds. Rebel factions have been engaging in terrorist attacks and it is getting very very costly. Malak's solution was to wipe out the planet's populations, adding more sympathizers to these rebels... we need to destroy their morale, their passion. If the big bad beast is no longer there to fight and life gets better for those pathetic beings they will stop attacking... all but the most fanatical and they will be alone..."

Bastila and Siran nodded, though Bastila voiced her objection.

"But alone they can move more easily, are more dangerous, more desperate."

Revan stood still for a moment, turning and looking at the armor clad woman before giving a single nod of his head.

"That is true... which is why we are leaving those worlds."

"My Lord?"

Siran voiced as she looked between the two, well aware that a silent conversation was being spoken. Bastila soon turned to Siran and spoke.

"Do you have any friends, Siran?"

A hardened look crossed the Twilek's eyes as she shook her head.

"How about anyone you trust?"

Revan asked. Siran looked between the two Sith Masters before sighing.

"Only you, My Lord."

Revan nodded, pulling a datapad from his cloak.

"Well Bastila it appears some of our friends are trying to find us... Perhaps appearing to them as the two new Sith Masters is not a great idea..."

Bastila examined the information on the datapad, confirming reports of a Mandalorian a Wookiee a Twilek and two droids searching the crumbling Sith Empire and asking a little too many questions.  
"Would you like me to take care of them, Master?"

Siran asked, eyeing the datapad and absently gripping her saber.  
"Down girl."

Revan chuckled and shook his head.

"These are my friends, I helped one of them because she reminds me of you... except blue... and happy too much I think..."

Bastila snorted and attempted to cover it up by coughing.

"What? Don't you like Mission?"

Bastila frowned beneath her mask.

"She's a sweet girl Revan its just that she's also a bit of a bitch."

Revan smirked beneath his mask and stared absently at Bastila before speaking, his grin noticeable in his speech.

"You know some would say the same thing about you... owe!"

"That's enough!"

Bastila hissed venomously, causing Revan and Siran to both stiffen in response, Revan still rubbing his sore shoulder.  
"That's better."

Bastila sighed, looking over the information on the datapad once more.

"I think we should take care of this ourselves, our underlings have a habit of being a bit... rough when it comes to capturing guests..."

Bastila winced slightly at the bad memory and chose to gaze at the datapad vacantly, hoping that Revan did not catch the flurry of emotions tearing through her as her mind flashed with unpleasant memories of her torture at the hands of the Sith. Unfortunately for her, Revan was a very perceptive person, though he knew when to be tactful.

"Siran, Darth Shan and I are going to discuss this in private, could you make sure to have General Onasi tailed in case she decides it is in her interests to.. betray my trust."

Siran bowed deeply and was gone within moments. Revan sighed and offered his arm to Bastila. Bastila hesitated but took his arm, uncertain of why the Dark Lord would make such a gesture and in plain sight of his underlings. Revan walked down the hall, ignoring the odd looks of the various soldiers and Dark Jedi, not caring what they thought and showing them all that whoever moved against his apprentice moved against him.

"Where are we going?"

Bastila asked, looking over her shoulder as the two Sith Masters passed an unfamiliar corridor. Revan remained silent and continued practically dragging Bastila before he finally stopped in a doorway.

"Open it."

He said softly. Bastila regarded him with an uncertain expression that5 she knew he could sense, even through her mask and frowned.

"Where are we?"

Revan crossed his arms and regarded her coldly through his mask, his tone harsh.

"Open it!"  
Bastila glared at Revan, angry at his strange behavior but did as he asked, walking into the room and gasping from fear. Revan quickly sealed the door to cut off the scream that fell on his ears, positioning himself between the woman and the door.

"No, no!"

Bastila screamed, trying frantically to get out of the dimly lit room. Revan grasped her hands tightly, pressing her against the slab and chaining her to it.

"Face it, fight it!"

Revan shouted, ignoring the pleading look he received as he pulled away her mask. Revan felt Bastila reaching through their bond and harshly built a wall, not wanting her to seek comfort in him.

"You can't, you can't do this to me!"

Revan scowled at Bastila and pulled away his mask, allowing the woman to see just how serious he was.

"We are not leaving this room until you are over your fear of what Malak did to you... you don't want it to happen again you have to fight it!"

Revan snarled, fighting the sickening feeling that settled in his gut at each scream. Revan remained stoic as he backed away, watching Bastila struggle against the bond against the slab of stone he had retrieved from Rakata.

"Please, don't leave me here..."

Bastila whimpered, the images of her torture flashing through her mind as she pulled against her chains. Revan slowly walked towards her, caressing her face gently though his voice was soft and deadly.

"You are too strong to be broken by something this simple, FIGHT IT!"

Revan allowed himself to view the images that passed through Bastila's mind of her torture, scowling the entire time as he watched her struggle and slowly break down.

"Open your eyes woman!"

Revan shouted, startling the whimpering woman. Bastila's wide azure eyes stared at him in horror and held no trace of recognition.

"No! No!"

She screamed struggling to free herself. The screams died down to broken sobs as she relieved the moment she broke and fell to the dark side.

"Not like this... please I love him... it should be him..."

Revan struggled to hold in the bile that rose in his throat as Malak's cold laugh echoes through his mind.

_"Do you think I care? He can't save you and he will never touch you after this!"_

Revan's entire body trembled as the images flashed through his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, watching the broken sobs of Bastila as she relieved the torment and rape and broke into a fury of pure rage, snarling like a caged and wounded animal.

"This is what you hid from me on Rakatan?"

Revan whispered, watching the pure hatred burning in Bastila's unseeing eyes.  
"He loves me, he wouldn't care!"

She snarled at the voice of her long dead tormentor. Again Malak's laugh echoed through the bond.

_"You obviously don't know how disgusted Revan is by this do you child? He will treat you like the plague when I am through."_

Images of Sith troopers and Dark Jedi, faceless assailants flashed through Revan's mind for a few moments before they ceased, leaving only darkness and hatred. Revan could almost feel the physical pain from the memories and turned away from Bastila for a moment, unable to look upon something he had been responsible for. A small sob caused Revan to turn around. The Dark Lord waved his hand and used the Force to remove the chains, capturing Bastila as she slumped to the floor. Revan gently lifted her and took her from to another room, gently laying her on a bed and sitting beside her as she sobbed.

"I thought you loved me..."

The images of himself rejecting the Dark Side on the Rakatan Temple summit burned through his mind as well as the pain she had felt and the anger.

"I could never see where that rage came from, Bastila... I knew you were hiding something, you were afraid of something..."

Revan gently took her hand, snapping Bastila from her nightmares. Two azure eyes met with his and filled with tears as she pulled her hand away from him.

"I- I tried to kill you, I hated you... and you- you loved me even after that. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you..."

Revan took her hand again and squeezed it gently, looking into her eyes before she had the chance to look away.

"I care about what has happened to you and I want to face it with you. You were alone there on Rakata when the Sith... tortured you but you don't have to be. Reach into the bond and know my thoughts, know I am there and I will always be there. Even death will not keep me from you..."

Bastila's body trembled and she looked away, pulling her hand with her as she wrapped her arms tightly over her chest.

"How could you want me after that? After they-"

"Shhh..."

Revan soothed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think all I care about is your body? About being your first?"

Revan loosened his hold as Bastila turned to face him.

"It should have been you... We could have- On the Hawk before the Leviathan..."

She said softly as she caressed his face.

"You weren't ready..."

Revan replied, tightening his hold on her.  
"I was..."

Bastila protested weakly, melting into Revan's hold before she kissed him passionately. Revan found his body reacting as he returned the kiss with equal passion and leaned over her as she undid the strap to his armor and pulled his breastplate and cloak off of him. Revan suddenly pulled away, blinking several times and not missing the hurt that flashed across Bastila's face. Revan held a horrified look on his face as he took in Bastila's nearly naked form.

_"How the hell did that happen? How could I have been so careless. That- what the Sith forced her was her first time. She is probably still in pain and now- now she wants to give herself to me even if it hurts..."_

Bastila quickly pulled away from him, turning away and fighting the wave of tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

_"He doesn't want me... he- Malak was right he is disgusted by me..."_

Bastila was so caught up in her painful thoughts that she did not feel Revan's arm snake around her waist until he pulled her gently into him and laid down beside her, holding her gently to himself and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Only when you're ready..."

Revan whispered, his breath tickling Bastila's ear. Bastila felt the reassuring warmth of his body pressed against her and his arm wrapped protectively around her and sighed. She had not felt this content in a long time. Just to lay there in his arms was enough for her and as she reached into their bond she knew that it was enough for him.

"I want you more than anything to be happy Bastila... I don't care about the Sith or the Republic or the Massassi or even the Jedi. All that matters is you and I will do whatever you want to make you happy... I never want to cause you sorrow..."

With that, Revan opened his mind completely to the bond, allowing Basitla to freely see all his thoughts and memories as he was slowly lulled into a shallow sleep by her warmth and sweet scent. Bastila shifted and laid her head on Revan's chest, gazing into his relaxed face as she gently probed his mind, her doubt and fears vanishing in an instant. She could see the rage and abhorrence at what had been done to her burning in his mind as well as the guilt. The guilt was almost unbearable and she gasped as it threatened to overwhelm her still raw mind.

"Its not your fault..."

She whispered to the now sleeping man. Revan shifted slightly, whispering her name in his sleep and smiling as his hold instinctively tightened on her. Bastila smiled and relaxed, knowing that Revan would never allow anything to harm her and feeling more safe in his arms that she ever had in her life. Revan awoke shortly after Bastila had drifted peacefully to sleep to find her head resting on his chest and smiling softly.

"There you are... I thought I'd lost you..."

Revan smiled as he looked at the almost child-like smile on her lips.

"Revan..."  
Bastila sighed, her smile widening slightly. Revan stayed awake that night, content to watch the young woman in his arms as the night slowly passed, though it passed in an instant for the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is a fanfic, made for my own entertainment and that of my fans and is not written for monetary gain.

Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Knight. Follows the ending of the Story and begins with Revan and Bastila claiming the Sith Throne. I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers who asked for a sequel and I will continue to write to appease you all, thank you.

Chapter 3: Reunions

Bastila awoke with a start, first realizing that she was alone and second that she was not in her own room. The former Jedi slowly pulled herself from the bed and looked down at herself, flushing slightly when she realized her clothing was scattered around the room.

"So it wasn't a dream..."

A small smile played across her lips as she took in a deep breath, still able to sense the faint traces of her lover's scent.

_"Where is he?"_

A small frown crossed her features as she pulled the bed sheets around her, looking around Revan's room and flushing further when she recalled coming over and needing him. She could not put it any other way, she needed him and whatever he gave her was not enough until finally she had pushed him and he had given in. Slowly and with a groan, she pulled herself from Revan's bed, stretching out her aching muscles and blinking several times to clear the sleep from her eyes, gasping when she spotted Revan, propped in a chair. Bastila slowly made her way over to him, noting that he was clad in his armor and fast asleep.

_"What are you doing over there?"_

Bastila padded softly to Revan's side, smiling softly when she heard him murmur in his sleep, calling out her name softly and sensing the small scowl.

"You were watching over me weren't you?"

She said softly, noticing he held one of his lightsabers tightly in his hand. Bastila turned and used the Force to pull the azure beamed saber he had given her, recalling the meaning behind the gift.

Bastila shook her head of the thoughts, content for the first time since her childhood when she had a family and felt the warmth of love from her father. Bastila quietly made her way to the refresher, showering and dressing in a clean set of Dark Jedi robes before locating her armor and pulling it over her obsidian robes. Reaching through the Force she could sense Revan stirring to consciousness, smirking when she saw an image of herself flashing through his mind. Bastila entered his room to see him standing and looking about frantically for a moment before calming at the sight of her.

"Lost something have you?"

Bastila smirked, drawing close and embracing him tightly.

"Are you alright? I never meant for it to go so far but-"

Bastila silenced Revan by a wave of her hand.

"I haven't felt this good since I was a child..."

Bastila sighed, tightening her embrace on Revan. Revan relaxed slightly, brushing his gloved hand along her face for a moment before reaching into the bond, sensing a great contentment and peace in Bastila. Surprised when he felt the same feeling enter him. Bastila pulled away reluctantly from the embrace, frowning as she spared a glance at the chrono.

"Siran is going to be very upset that we weren't there for this morning's training session..."

Bastila groaned. After nearly a month and a half in the presence of the younger woman she had come to see that the scarlet Twilek had a fierce temperament and a fuse about as short as an Ewok.

"She's always on edge about something. She's a bright girl too, she'll understand and I'm certain she will be happy..."

Revan trailed off, sensing a small flicker of jealousy coming from Bastila. Revan cocked an eyebrow beneath his mask and smirked, knowing where her thoughts were going.

"Come on, Juhani had a crush on me too and it went nowhere. Siran is like a little sister to me..."

Revan winced as he spoke the word, sister. A sudden pain erupting in his chest where Brin's saber had torn through his lungs. Bastila herself shuddered slightly, turning back to Revan.

"What are we going to do with her when we catch her?"

Bastila asked in a cold tone. Ever since seeing Revan being run through she had harbored a deep resentment towards Brin that slowly burned into rage and hatred as she fell to the darkside. She knew that if Brin had managed to control her emotions that none of her tortures would have happened.

"We will see... she's my blood Bastila... I can't turn my back on that easily..."

Bastila placed her hands on her hips and glared at Revan.

"Easily! Easily? She tried to kill you!"

She snapped. Revan sighed, seating himself on his bed and looking at the bulkhead for a moment as silence filled the room.

"She is my blood, Bastila. She means as much to me as your mother does to you..."

Revan trailed off, wincing when he realized he had brought up a subject that had been silent between the two since dropping her mother off on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple.

"Do you think she's alright?"

Bastila asked in a worried tone, all anger forgotten. Revan furrowed his brow for a moment before speaking.

"Carth made me promise him in the cell on the Leviathan after you passed out that if anything would happen to him that I would free his son... He is an honorable man and one of the few that stood up for us after Malak's defeat... I have little doubt that he is making sure your mother is treated well and with respect..."

Bastila frowned, concerned for the backlash that would hit her mother at the knowledge that her daughter was the apprentice to the Dark Lord Malak and that she had been tortured, beaten and raped amongst other things. She could sense the guilt rising in Revan and quickly went to his side, embracing him tightly.

"Its not your fault..."

Revan shook his head, trying to pull himself from the embrace.

"If I had not fallen in the first place, if I had not given into despair at the mere sight of the true Sith-"

"We've been over this already!"

Bastila snapped, pulling out of the embrace and glaring once more at Revan.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself. The past cannot be changed, all we can do now is fight. We have to be strong to destroy the Republic and the Sith and you, YOU need to stop dwelling on things that cannot be changed."

Bastila winced at the harshness of her voice and how cold she sounded, noting that Revan stiffened at her words. Slowly, Revan stood and looked down at her through his mask.

"I always loved your strength..."

He said softly, smiling as he offered his hand to Bastila, helping her from the bed.

"You're right... as always. We have a war to win."

The two Sith Masters slowly made their way out of the room, heading to a slightly fuming Twilek apprentice to train and go over fallback plans for the Sith Empire.

Carth Onasi sat silently in his office, glaring at the latest reports of the Sith fleet. Apparently the new Dark Lord of the Sith was either a complete fool or a total genius. The Sith had lost nearly half their empire in the two months since the battle of the Star Force and the Republic fleet was tearing through the small garrisons and meeting minimal resistance. The Republic soldier cursed his superiors and their idiocy. The Jedi had completely broken from the war effort, appalled over the Republic's treatment of its prisoners, namely Darth Revan and Darth Shan. Carth knew that it was only a matter of time before the Jedi returned to the Republic's side. Jolee and Brin had told him that there was a rift forming in the Order over the issue of the two missing and presumed dead Sith Masters. Many had believed the Republic made a reasonable demand to imprison and put Revan on trial. Many more also through that Bastila deserved the same fate for falling to the dark side. Carth balled his hands into tight fists and fought not to snarl in outrage. He had heard stories of how the Sith broke their prisoners and was loath to think about what may have happened to the young Jedi woman he had befriended.

"_Dammit Brin. I was angry too but that was a little extreme..."_

Carth cursed his trail of thoughts. It seemed that all he could think of lately was the young Jedi. He was too angry with Revan at the time to chastise Brin for her actions on the Leviathan but after cooling down and seeing the treatment of Revan and the results of Bastila's capture, Carth allowed himself to feel angry. He had forgiven Brin of course, he had wanted to do the same thing to Darth Revan for years and had confronted the man after he had come from his coma only to receive a very vivid wake up call at the end us the man's lightsaber blade. The door to his office opened to reveal Brin Tachi. Carth offered a small smile and tilted his head.

"Hey there beautiful, what brings you here?"

Carth asked, curious about the Jedi Knight's presence during the daytime. Brin frowned as she sat herself in a chair. After coming to Coruscant, the Jedi had made her a Knight, which she had protested greatly. Unable to bear telling them of her actions on the Leviathan, Brin had grudgingly taken the rank after they had mentioned that she was such a prime example of what the Jedi should strive to be, offering protection to Darth Revan and Darth Shan after their capture. Brin frowned at the memory, shamed at her actions and her inaction as she was knighted.

"_It wasn't right. Revan was in all rights my Master and he should have been there..."_

"I'm actually here on business, sorry to disappoint flyboy."

Carth grinned and sat himself, pulling a datapad in case he needed to record any information.

"So what's the news?"

He asked as nonchalantly as possible. Brin sighed and shook her head.

"The Jedi are planning to rejoin the war effort. They think whoever the new Dark Lord or Lady of the Sith is that they are dangerous... very dangerous..."

Carth raised an eyebrow, surprised that the Jedi were actually taking action on his own suspicions.

"What makes them think that?"

He asked quietly. Brin shook her head in annoyance.

"The Republic is winning too easily. A defeat, any defeat would be a political nightmare and you know who controls the flow of credits to the Jedi."

She snarled bitterly. Carth nodded, surprised that the Senate would see such a flaw in their sudden victory.

"Maybe when those bureaucrats think their positions are threatened they actually get something done."

Carth joked, trying to brighten the mood. Brin's features darkened.

"That's exactly the reason and you know it."

Carth sighed, turning to look out over the cityscape of the Republic capitol.

"Who do you think the new Sith Lords are? The fact that no one had been able to even get a holo or a name from them and that they control the entire Sith fleet is a shock after two months... Whoever they are, they're dangerous and the Republic really needs to stop charging in headlong into the Sith Empire before whoever it is makes their move."

Brin nodded agreement.

"The High Council allowed me to sit in on a few discussions and they think that either the Sith really are broken after the Star Forge or that they are drawing the Republic fleet into a very greatly orchestrated attack..."

"But without the supplies those worlds they are losing can offer..."

Carth added quickly, furrowing his brow further.

"That's the thing. Some Jedi operatives on a few Outer Rim worlds... where the Republic doesn't seem to bother looking say that the Sith have been moving things around a lot out there these past two months..."

Carth frowned.

"That might be worth looking in to..."

Brin shook her head in frustration.

"That's the thing. There's no money to be gained in the Outer Rim. Any supplies the Republic can find out there would be too far away and too costly to secure... It just isn't cost efficient."

Carth growled under his breath.

"This is ridiculous. If the Sith are moving on those worlds and find enough resources... their fleet is mobile enough that they wouldn't need the supply lines or depots that the Republic uses. With a smaller Empire they can choose to reinforce all absolutely essential worlds while using the bulk of their fleet to stage hit and run attacks in the Republic which would be too strong to repel if our fleet is tearing through their Empire and taking worthless targets... Whoever is coordinating this action must know that and whoever is behind all this has to be drawing the Republic into some kind of trap..."

Brin smiled sadly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was my little brother..."

Carth's head immediately snapped to Brin. The Republic Soldier slowly made his way to the woman and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, don't let it eat you up. You can make up for what you did, all you did was on mistake and there's nothing you can do to take it back but you can help as much as you can and make certain that no one else makes the same mistake..."  
Brin shrugged off Carth's hand and shook her head.

"No, I mean it sounds like something he would do... don't you remember how he drew the Mandalorians in to attack Malachor V or how he took most of the Republic fleet with him after the Mandalorian wars and weakened them... he always had some gargantuan plan that would work no matter what..."

Carth snorted and nodded agreement.

"Almost ever plan, but this time we don't have Bastila or her Battle Meditation."

"And the Sith might..."

Brin added thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously believe that even if those two survived Dodonna's ship that they would go into the heart of the Sith Empire and reclaim the throne, after all they did to take Malak and the Sith down?"

Brin frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. After the way the Republic treated them I wouldn't be surprised if they did..."

Carth grunted, nodding his agreement as he stared at the Jedi Knight for a moment.

"Brin... do you want to go get something to eat after I finish my shift?"

Carth asked. Brin smiled and nodded.

"I think I'd like that. We haven't seen much of each other since Rakata and I'd like to hear how Dustil is doing... and it would be nice to have someone to talk about these things too..."

Brin added with a frown. Carth nodded, knowing that he wanted to talk about what had happened in the past two months as well.

"How does Nineteen hundred sound?"

Brin asked softly. Carth smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Gorgeous."

Mission Vao slowly padded her way through the Sith base, making her way from its computer core control room. The Twilek had downloaded the database in the hopes of tracking ship movements through Sith space.

_"Geez I thought that we could try tracking any Republic registered ships but this is impossible!"_

Mission took a quick glance at the information and frowned. There were simply too many ships to track and it would be near impossible to track a single one and be on the right track. Mission frowned.

_"I guess Canderous' tip off isn't that great..."_

The high security base on the Sith world of Roon was the center of the Sith's power. In the wake of the Republic's advance, the distant and hidden world was perfect to coordinate and control the Sith war effort, though they didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. Mission frowned as she quietly made her way past a group of chattering guards, briefly hearing them mention that the new Dark Lord and his apprentice would be arriving later that afternoon.

_"I'd better get out of here before then!"_

Mission quickly turned a corner and made her way through a set of doors to avoid a pissed off looking Twilek Dark Jedi only to groan inwardly when the young woman followed her path and sat herself in the room, glaring at the doorway. Moments later the doorway opened and Mission had to nearly stumble out of the way to keep from being discovered. Mission cursed herself for seeking refuge in this room when she realized that it was a gathering for the Sith Masters.

_"Probably a welcome committee for the Dark Lord."_

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

The scarlet Twilek woman hissed, glaring at the Sith Masters before her.

"Darth Siran we were curious as to what your Master has planned not that the Republic seems to control well over half our Empire..."

"His Empire!"

Siran snapped, causing the four Sith Masters to tense.

"For now..."

One of the Sith masters replied cryptically. Siran instantly activated her saber, beheading the unsuspecting Sith Master. The other three Sith activated their sabers as another spoke.

"I was hoping your loyalty could be won over but I see the rumors were true. You will die, foolish child."

"I don't think so."

A powerful voice said from the doorway. Mission nearly fell over in shock when the armored form of Darth Revan entered the room. Even with his face hidden beneath the mask it was obvious that he was pissed by his stance. With a simple motion, Revan's crimson saber ignited and a second figure stepped form behind him. Mission narrowed her eyes for a moment as she gauged the smaller figure's armored form and was uncertain of who it was until she heard the voice and nearly jumped with glee.

"Your betrayal will not go unpunished."

The three Sith Masters were dropping to their knees and begging forgiveness from the Dark Lord but all three of their opponents advanced with their weapons activated, causing the Sith Masters to jump to their feet and attempt to fend them off. Mission watched in fascination as Revan, Bastila and Siran expertly and quickly struck down the Sith Masters with little effort.  
"How many does that make, I'm starting to loose count."

Revan joked, tensing when he heard a small giggle coming from the room. With a quick motion of his hand the room sealed, locking the unseen guest with the three Dark Jedi. Siran snarled and quickly did a probe of the room, hissing in annoyance when she failed to find anything.

"Whoever this person is they are good, I can't sense their presence in the Force. It could be an assassin they train to block their presence."

Revan looked to Bastila for a moment before doing a sweep himself, surprised at how well their unseen adversary could hide herself. The giggle was what threw the Sith Lord off the most. It was strangely familiar and after a few moments of silent deliberation with Bastila, he chanced a guess.

"Mission?"

Siran growled in annoyance.

"Mission? How am I supposed to know its mission! Probably to kill you My Lord."

She snapped. Revan laughed as a young Twilek girl appeared seemingly out of thin air and flung herself to him.

"What? No comebacks?"

Revan questioned, surprised to see tears rolling down the young girl's cheeks. Before Bastila could inquire, she was nearly knocked over as Mission flung herself at her as well. Siran frowned, confused by the appearance of the girl and assumed a defensive stance, looking around the room warily. After several minutes of Mission's sobbing, Revan finally had enough.

"Alright, so who else is here Mish?"

Mission sniffed several times and spoke.

"Big Z, Canderous and the droids..."

Revan nodded and looked to Siran.

"Siran Sek'Tai, meet Mission Vao."

Siran tilted her head slightly in greeting, relaxing visibly.

"Speaking of which..."

Mission muttered, walking over to Siran and kicking her in the shin.

"Mission's my name, you better remember it!"

Siran hissed in pain and glared at the younger Twilek, prepared to kill her when Revan stepped between them.

"Alright Mission you have your revenge for the mission comment, not lay off before she kills you."

Mission frowned and looked back to a fuming Siran.

"Uhm, sorry."

Siran growled and turned around.

"Child!"

She hissed, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at the wall. Revan chuckled as he looked back to Mission's frowning face.

"I think she likes you, she's just too stubborn to admit it!"

Revan's smile shifted to a serious expression as he stared at Mission for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Mission?"

Mission frowned and blinked several times.

"What do ya mean Rev?"

She asked, her normal carefree self. Revan and Bastila sighed and Siran growled in annoyance as she snarled.

"Do you stand with us or against us?"

Mission blinked several times as her headtails tightened around her neck.

"I'm with ya Rev."

She said after a moment's pause. Bastila smiled as she slowly walked over to Mission and hugged her.  
"That is good to hear, Mission. It will be nice to be amongst friends..."

Bastila said softly as she pulled away. Mission smiled happily and looked around the briefing room at the damage the three Dark Jedi had unleashed minutes before.

"Wow, you guys don't play around huh?"

She finally commented as she knelt down and picked up a Dark Jedi's saber, holding it awkwardly as she depressed the switch and watched a crimson beam shoot out of the shaft.  
"What is it with Sith and red blades?"

Mission asked as Siran snatched the weapon from her grasp, throwing it to the ground and scolding her for wielding the dangerous weapon. Revan shrugged as he looked down at his crimson beamed saber hanging from his belt.

"I dunno, I guess its just more menacing than blue..."

Bastila nudged Revan motioning to the saber he had given her and laughed.

"Then again it's the person who wields the weapon that is usually the frightening thing... Mission please don't pick that up."

Revan commented as Mission knelt to retrieve her lost saber. Mission pouted for a moment before kicking the cylinder across the room and following Revan, Bastila and Siran from the room.

"You'd better contact that Mandalorian and Zalbaar. I don't want them getting excited and killing all our people..."

Bastila commented to Mission as she nodded her agreement.

"Yea, they were expecting me back a few minutes ago, I know Big Z is going to be on Canderous to come and look for me and Canderous... is just out for a kill I guess..."

Mission frowned as she activated her wrist comm and contacted her companions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is a fanfic, made for my own entertainment and that of my fans and is not written for monetary gain.

Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Knight. Follows the ending of the Story and begins with Revan and Bastila claiming the Sith Throne. I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers who asked for a sequel and I will continue to write to appease you all, thank you.

Spoilers: Massive KOTOR II Spoilers and a bit of speculation/AU I've just thrown into the mix.

Chapter 4: The Sith Lords

Two years after the defeat of Malak and the fall of the Sith Empire, the Jedi were still baffled by what had driven two of the most promising and noble Jedi in their Order to fall into darkness. Answers as always came at a price, for the Jedi it came in the form of a civil war that leveled their Order to less than a hundred and to the Republic, two wars that decimated and ravaged hundreds of worlds, leaving billions dead. For the Sith, it cost them their drive, their passion, their Empire. For the Mandalorians it caused them their way of life and for all those that stood by and watched, it cost them nothing. No sorrow was spent on those that fell in the Jedi Civil war and no tears spent on those lost to the Mandalores.

A thousand years before the rise of Darth Revan, a Sith Lord names Naga Sadow manipulated the primitive Sith and the Outcast Jedi that allied with them into a war with the Republic that nearly destroyed it. In the end, the Great Hyperspace War was the death of the Sith, leaving their Empire in ruins and their people scattered. The Jedi had come to the aid of the Republic and defeated the Massassi warriors as well as the former Jedi that led them and the Sith scattered to what many believed to be extinction. The Sith that survived the destruction of their homeworld, Korriban and the war followed the few Sith Lords that remained living into unknown regions of space, leaving the Jedi and the Republic behind, but not forgotten. So began the true Sith Empire, one forged from defeat and in the blood of billions beyond known space. There the Sith waited for the Republic to weaken and there they waited for revenge. Their's was not the goal of Malak or Revan, to dominate all life, or that of the other factions of the Sith, who's goal was to destroy the Jedi. These Sith held only one goal. Revenge. They waited for a thousand years and slowly, fate played the Republic into their hands. The Sith Wars of Exar Kun weakened the Jedi and struck a fear in the once invincible Order, slowly their enemies weakened themselves with fear and arrogance.

The Sith approached the Mandalorians after their defeat under Exar Kun, offering them a chance at a true challenge while manipulating their leader, Mandalore into believing it was for the good of his own people. The Sith watched for nearly two decades as the Mandalorians tore through the weak Outer Rim worlds and finally into the Republic, ravaging dozens of worlds. Then something happened they did not foresee, a challenger stepped forward to fight them. One they feared. Under Revan, the Mandalorians fell and the Republic triumphed and under Revan, they were discovered. The former Jedi Knight sought them out and tore through them for nearly a year, forcing them to show their true power and holding the Jedi at bay. Revan held the secrets of Malachor V and Korriban, allowing him to survive the Sith confrontation and to return. He could not continue his war, however. Revan knew he needed more Jedi and more soldiers to fight alongside him and so his war on the Republic began. The former Jedi and self-proclaimed Lord of the Sith unleashed his forces against the Republic while his apprentice studied in secret the weapon he hoped would bring him to power and defeat all threats. Unlike Revan, Malak had lost what sanity he held in the Mandalorian wars and the encounter with the Sith had driven him over the edge. Revan retained his sanity and exploited it, attacking only key areas of his enemy's forces to allow him to conquer rather than destroy. It was on such an assault that Revan had tired of war and had given up, allowing the Jedi to take him. The Sith were overjoyed, Malak was more than they could ask for. The man held a bloodlust that rivaled their own and would bring the Republic to its knees, making it that much easier to conquer. Then their plans were again destroyed. Malak fell to his former Master and the device that had brought him so much power was lost. Then, much to the Sith's concern, something came from one of their grave worlds, something that could expose their plans. Darth Nihilus, once a Jedi that fought under Revan, unleashed a power against the Jedi that only they could know of. Nihilus' ability to drain the life from his victims and the scale at which he was able to do so was enough for all the Jedi to feel, and the Sith worried that their plans would again be exposed. Nihilus' first target was the Miraluka world of Katarr, where the Jedi Council had gathered to speak of the threat that had remained hidden to them for nearly a millennium. It was there that Nihilus' hunger, his power was unleashed and it was there that his Master, the former Jedi Knight Kreia and the Sith Lord Traya, tried to break him. Too weak to fight her alone, Nihilus sought her apprentice, Darth Sion and stripped her of her power, casting her out. These were the Sith who's purpose was to destroy the Jedi. Ones trained and forgotten by Revan who made their own Empire.

For two years, Revan had vanished from the eyes of the True Sith Empire and these Sith assassins that sought to destroy the Jedi. The Jedi and the Republic had no idea he still lived and struggled to survive the backlash of Katarr where most of the Jedi Council was destroyed and the Jedi Civil War. The Republic, though the victor of the bloody civil war, was hanging by a thread. The cost of war was too high and many wished for a time when Darth Revan stood over them and guaranteed them strength and a future instead of uncertainty and despair. Revan had been as always, power. The former Jedi and Sith Lord had a strange ability to inspire those beneath him and all who had known him, knew that he did not taste defeat. But Revan was dead to the Republic and the Jedi and it seemed that the galaxy would break apart into worlds that could barely sustain themselves as the Republic died the slow death it always had, the one Revan sought to stop.

Two years beyond the eyes of the True Sith Empire and the Republic went well for the Sith Empire of Darth Revan. Two years brought them hundreds of worlds that were rich in resources and beyond the curious eyes of their enemy. The Mandalorians were slowly regrouping, following their newly appointed leader, Mandalore. Revan had given Canderous the silver helm and armor of Mandalore, lost to them during that final battle over Malachor V and promised them the future glory of battle when the time came to fight. Canderous, loyal to his end, did as Revan asked and waited on Dxun as he prepared and trained what remained of his people. Revan and Bastila built their Empire in the wild space that neither Jedi nor Sith traversed and slowly, the Empire became strong.

"What do we do now?"

Bastila asked as she entered her quarters to see Revan sitting on their bed.

"We wait, Bastila. We wait until the Sith reveal themselves."

Revan said softly as he slowly removed his armor.

"Do you know where Mission is?"

Revan asked as he pulled his mask from his face. Bastila smiled slightly, shaking hear head.

"I think she and Zalbaar are following Siran around. Mission said that Siran wasn't intimidating enough for the crew."

Revan chuckled softly as he walked slowly to Bastila and held her, staring into her eyes. The moment was lost when a wave of pain shot through the Force, sending both Sith Lords to their knees. Bastila cried out and grabbed the sides of her head, trying to mend the splitting pain that had manifested. Revan staggered to his knees as well, though his mind did not shy from the pain. Across the galaxy, all who could feel the Force reacted in similar ways. The death of the Jedi Council and of Katarr could be felt even across the galaxy.

The Sith chose to allow Nihilus to distract their enemies, though they could not ignore the cries of his victims. A sense of irritation passed over the Massassi as they prepared for their invasion of the Republic. Though it would not happen for another decade, their plans could be at risk by the actions of one fool who thought he held power.

In a dark cell on the Ravager, a young Katarr woman collapsed to the ground as her mind was assaulted with the endless horrors of Nihilus' sadistic mind. The Sith Lord had one goal, to swallow all life to feed his own power, and he would stop at nothing to possess that. The Katarr before him had somehow managed to survive his assault on Katarr and it frightened him more than he liked to admit. The harsh words he spoke were of an ancient and dead language, once used by the Sith of Korriban, his body ravaged to the point that it only existed as energy in the Force and his mind a mixture of indifference and hunger. What little remained of the man he once was held the flicker of fear, knowing that only one other in the galaxy knew how to block his technique and that if Revan still lived and taught others, he would be consumed by his hunger and waste away. The Jedi Council was destroyed, save five of it's members and the Jedi Order scattered within weeks of Katarr's destruction. It seemed that victory was within the Sith's grasp.

And so three years passed, Nihilus consuming worlds, Sion assassinating what few Jedi remained. Darth Traya, once known as the Jedi Master Kreia stripped of her power and seeking a way to reopen her connection to the Force. Canderous uniting the Mandalorians on Dxun. Carth trying as well as he could to keep the Republic military from falling apart. Jolee and Juhani falling into the shadows of the Galaxy. The Ebon Hawk and the Droids falling into the hands of a group of Sith under Revan's Empire that sought one man, Ian Kenobi. And Revan, Revan made his preparations, rebuilding what remained of the Sith Order and ruling it under an iron fist alongside Bastila and Siran. Revan's empire thrived in the unknown reaches of space, charting and adding new worlds to itself as Revan brought new teachings to the Sith, teaching them patience and control. It had appalled Revan to find the Sith nothing more than an angry mob of barbarians under Malak's rule. The corruption that had existed during his reign only in secret had spread to almost every corner of the fallen Empire.

Darth Revan glared through the slit of his armor as his fighter approached Telos. He had received a confirmation that Ian had been found and that his old friend and comrade during the Mandalorian wars was en route to the ravaged world on board the Republic cruiser, Harbinger. The fact that the Republic vessel had gone missing and that the Peragus mining facility had been destroyed hours before his arrival brought a sense of annoyance to the Dark Lord.

"Citadel Station, this is the Bloodraven requesting a landing site..."

Revan sighed, looking down at his armored form.

_"Well I suppose this will have to go..."_

The former Jedi pulled away his armor and straightened his black Dark Jedi robes as he stowed the armor in his fighter, taking a moment to acknowledge the flight controller of the Citadel Station.

"It's a good thing I left Bastila in charge of the Empire... I'd hate to think what Mission and Siran would do by themselves..."

Revan shuddered at the thought, grateful that he had chosen to come alone. A week before he had sent Talia to find Carth and let him in on the decade old plan Revan had been working on to fight the Sith threat. He only hoped his stubborn old friend was willing to listen after a decade of not knowing his sibling still lived and half that thinking that he and Bastila were dead. The former Jedi Knight groaned inwardly when he thought of his sister and of the Jedi Order. He had felt the death of Katarr, but not being near the Republic for nearly five years, Revan was a bit in the dark as to current events.

Revan brought his fighter into a landing bay on the massive Citadel Station, making certain his lightsabers were hidden well as he strapped a small holdout blaster to his thigh and pulled a heavy, black cloak over himself. The Dark Lord took a moment to look out over the city-like station before his eyes caught a Corellian freighter that looked uncomfortably like the Ebon Hawk blasting from a nearby starport.

"Oh joy..."

Revan groaned, having made the connection that the men he sent to retrieve Kenobi were dead. The Dark Lord hoped that luck, or the Force was with him as he approached an information terminal and read the current events of the Citadel Station.

"Lets see... Black market trades on the rise... Mercenaries on the rise... Medical prices on the rise..."

Revan sighed.

"Violence on the rise... Ebon Hawk crew detained for questioning regarding the destruction of the Peragus Mining facility... Crew: Ian Kenobi, Atton Rand... One damaged protocol droid, HK model..."

Revan felt his eye twitch slightly at the thought of his treasured assassin droid being anything less that efficient.

"One astromech droid in desperate need of a memory wipe, gotta be T-3 and-"

Revan paled and stared silently as he read the name again, trying to make sure he caught it and was not imagining it.

"Kreia... Master..."

The Dark Lord of the Sith staggered for a moment, overwhelmed with thoughts of the person who had once been a mother to him. Why was she there? How was she still alive after Malachor V?

_"Malachor V..."_

Revan shuddered at the name of the world where so many had died. Knowing that standing around being horrified would change nothing, Revan slowly made his way to the entertainment module of the Citadel station, hoping to catch a swoop race and have a few drinks before having some of his questions answered. Kreia, Ian and his companions were still being detained and Revan knew that he had more than enough credits, being the Emperor of the Sith Empire, to spend on a few sorely missed kicks. The swoop races had been stimulating enough and Revan's alter ego, Wedge Suron firmly buried the competition. The Dark Lord sat idly, nursing a cup of Alderanian Ale as he listened to the chatter of the other patrons and shielded himself carefully in the Force from prying eyes. He'd like to surprise Kreia if he had the choice.

Hours passed and slowly, Revan made his way from the cantina to a room he had rented, ignoring those around him as he entered the room and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. War had been his life and Revan could easily sense that a powerful Force user was on the planet below. The sheer number of Ithorians was enough to hide the presence from most, but Revan knew this person.

"Atris..."

Groaning, Revan laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. The Librarian and Echani Jedi Councillor had a temper that rivaled Bastila's on the best of days and Revan knew the Force was likely throwing Ian towards her direction. Rubbing his gloved hands over his face, Revan slowly sat up and looked at the doorway, vaguely away of an argument being spoken outside the door. Revan growled and stood, walking to the door and glaring at the Duros shopkeeper as he argued with an Exchange Thug about not being able to pay back some loan.

"For the love of Malak."

Revan cursed, pulling a credit chip and throwing it at the Duros.

"Shut the hell up and leave."

The Duros and Exchange Thug exchanged confused looks before they divided the credits and happily went about their lives. Revan wearily returned to his room, hoping his little action would gain the attention of the Exchange presence on the Citadel station. A bemused smirk played on the Dark Lord's face.

"I haven't killed an exchange boss in a while."

Revan drifted into a light sleep as thoughts of stodgy Jedi Masters and organized criminals passed through his tired mind. Several hours later, a well rested and showered Revan found himself again in the seedy Citadel cantina as he observed his old friend Ian speaking quietly with a scantily clad red haired woman he had heard was named Luxa, a local Exchange representative. Revan's eyes curiously scanned the man's two companions. There was no doubt in his mind that his former Master was present but her presence in the Force along with Ian's and the other man's were strange to Revan. They were almost muted, though he could still sense the power Ian possessed churning below the surface. Ian had been nearly as powerful as Malak before Malachor V had stripped away his power and Revan watched with detached interest as the Force swirled around the slightly older man.

_"Kreia always loved the difficult ones..."_

Revan mused as he checked the stealth belt Mission had customized for him.

_"A little spy work never hurt anyone... I just hope the Bloodraven will be alright..."_

Revan pushed aside thoughts of his beloved fighter as he cautiously followed Ian, Kreia and his companion, Atton from the Cantina. It quickly became apparent to Revan that Kreia was manipulating Ian, and rather easily as she filled his head with half-truths and doubt. Revan had to admire his former Master's ability to confuse any situation to the point of destroying someone's faith. It was a trait he had learned and cherished and he was glad to see she was still her old self. The more Revan observed, the more concerned he grew as to his former Master's intentions. Ian for the most part tried to do the right thing, siding with the Ithorians and killing off the Exchange bosses and much to Revan's delight, giving Czerka a bad name in a period of several days. Revan silently returned to his fighter, choosing to travel to the surface of Telos in search of Atris and wait there for Ian. He knew that the Force would eventually drive the two together. After flying over Telos and surveying the ravaged world, Revan eventually landed his fighter in the polar region of Telos, looking over the disguised, but still obvious Jedi Enclave hidden below. As the Dark Lord approached the small turbolift, he stopped and turned, spotting a young woman approaching him carefully. By her stance and appearance he could tell she was Echani and after closer inspection, Revan was grateful he left his armor in his fighter as he recognized the young woman.

"Release your weapons and you will not be harmed..."

The white haired woman said evenly. Revan felt guilt and remorse enter him as he looked at the familiar features.

_"She looks so much like her mother... Force why did I ever kill Yusanis?"_

Revan frowned as he pulled open his obsidian cloak slowly, removing his hold out blaster and lightsabers in a nonthreatening manner. The Dark Lord did not need to turn to sense the three other Echani Handmaidens that stood behind him, ready to attack. Revan noticed Brianna's eyes widen at the sight of his lightsabers and sighed mentally.

"I am here to speak with Master Atris, I wish to do so in private..."

Revan spoke in a tight tone, not wanting to let the young women that surrounded him know that he was the one who struck down their father. Brianna nodded and collected his weapons, motioning for him to enter the Enclave. Revan groaned mentally as he entered the lift and sensed Atris probing the area through the Force.

_"Atris, tact is the word of the day."_

Revan sent mentally to the Jedi Master. Revan immediately felt the probe cease and cringed at the venomous tone he received.

_"What are you doing here traitor?"_

Atris' voce hissed in Revan's mind.

_"Ian is coming..."_

Revan replied, knowing that would silence Atris. As the lift slowed, Revan glanced to his side to see Brianna watching him curiously.

"Do you have a question, Handmaiden?"

Revan asked formally, probing the girl's aura momentarily and not surprised to feel the Force flowing strongly within her.

"Your... your stance... It is much like my father's was when he returned... Did- Did you fight in the Mandalorian wars?"

She asked guardedly. Revan rolled his eyes as the lift doors opened and walked from the young woman, pausing and turning to her.

"Of course."

Revan sighed as he bowed to Atris. Atris glared openly at him and motioned for him to follow her to a more private location. Revan glanced at the Echani Handmaidens, dismayed to see that all of Yusanis' children were gathered for what Atris would prefer to be his impending doom.

_"What possessed me to come here."_

Revan silently begged the Force that Ian would make a dramatic and hasty entrance as he followed Atris to her meditation chambers.

"Quite a collection you have here..."

Revan muttered as he eyed the Jedi and Sith holocrons.

"What is it you want, Sith Lord?"

Atris hissed as she crossed her arms.

"Ian will be arriving shortly... there is something off about him and I want you to keep an eye on him."

Revan was not liking Atris' attitude and the fact that he could sense nothing coming from her through the Force disturbed him greatly. Atris sighed, staring at something she could only see for a moment before looking back at Revan with ice blue eyes.

"Have you come to destroy this world again, Revan?"

Revan winced slightly, knowing it was he who had ordered Malak to attack Telos.

"– No, I was searching for something Atris... something I had forgotten about... You were there at my trial, you knew I was hiding something."

Atris nodded, her glare softening to a scowl.

"Yes..."

She replied softly before turning from him.

"I want to help... If I can."

Atris raised an eyebrow but did not turn to him.

"And why would I let you do that? Sith Lord?"

Revan sighed, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself.

"Because I have a lot to make up for..."

He muttered more to himself than to Atris. Atris stiffened and turned to him.

"Did you sense Katarr?"

She asked. Revan nodded.

"I have only felt such pain at Malachor and Katarr was so very far from where I was... it's a wonder that it reached that far..."

Atris nodded, her features twisted into a calculating frown.

"Why were you looking for him? We have your ship and we know it was you who sent those men to find him..."

Atris looked to Revan with pleading eyes. Revan had seen the look she cast him. One of a lost child who had already given up but still held hope.

"He can help us... help us all in what is to come."

Atris furrowed a brow as she stared at Revan, nodding once before waving him away.

"You should leave before he arrives, if the Handmaidens discover who you are... they may not react well."

Revan nodded silently before leaving the buried Jedi Enclave and returning to his fighter. Revan fumbled with the fighter's communications system momentarily before opening a secure channel to his flagship.

"How long can you bring a fleet to Telos?"  
Revan questioned as he poked at his fighter's astrocharts and computer.   
"I'd say about a week at best, my Lord."

Revan nodded.

"Very well Siran, make certain that the fleet stays clear of Telos and is well hidden. I sense we will be needed here in the near future."  
"Of course."  
Siran replied as the communication ceased. Revan leaned back into his seat and sighed. It was going to be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Secrets

Waiting for Ian to show up at the 'Jedi Enclave' on Telos in his fighter had sounded like a good idea about twenty hours ago but Revan became sorely aware how small his fighter was as he struck his gloved hand against his leg in an effort to get it to wake up.

"Dammit."

Revan snarled as he threw open the canopy and stepped into the frigid Telosian air. A burst of light caught Revan's eyes as he looked up to see a shuttle being shot down. Revan's eyes followed the trail of the rocket to see.

"HK?"

Revan shook his head as he caught sight of the familiar profile of his beloved assassin droid. The only problem was that this droid was a dull gray and shooting at a transport with Force-sensitives aboard. Cursing, Revan dashed to the shuttle which conveniently happened to crash on top of the Jedi Enclave.

_"What is that HK rip off doing here?"_

Revan cursed as he caught sight of several figures emerging from the downed transport. Three dots stood before the transport and Revan could easily make out the familiar HK design.

"Ian, kill them!"

He shouted, causing the startled and still dazed former Jedi General to turn to him. Frowning, the man turned from Revan just as the Dark Lord leapt into the air and landed on one of the HK-50 units, splitting it in two with an active azure saber. Startled into action, Ian and his companions, who Revan noted to be a young man and his former Master Kreia, began firing on the droids. All three HK-50's were wreckage in a matter of moments and Revan breathed a sigh of relief as he approached Ian and his companions.

"Ian, what the hell are you doing here."

Revan asked. The Jedi frowned, his eyes narrowing.  
"Do I know you?"

Revan coughed, turning to Kreia to see his former Master give a single and firm shake of her head.

"Wedge Suron, how good to see you again."

Kreia announced. Revan winced internally at the false name that the Jedi had given him.

"Master Kreia."

Revan bowed.  
"Whoa, whoa, Master Kreia?"

The young man who was accompanying Ian and Kreia blurted as he burst into laughing. Revan cocked an eyebrow and Ian merely shook his head.

"Enough, Atton."

The man regained his control after Kreia shot him a withering glare.

"I'm sorry... Jedi Suron but I do not remember you."  
Ian announced. It did not surprise Revan that his friend did not recognize him in his battle robes and it had been over a decade since he had seen Ian last.

"I fought with you in the Mandalorian Wars, I was in Revan's task force."

Ian nodded, eyeing the Dark Lord of the Sith before sighing and motioning to his companions.

"This is Atton Rand-"

"A fool, you need know nothing else of him."

Kreia snapped. Revan chuckled, ignoring the glare he received from the man. There was something strange about Atton and Revan made a note to discover that in a warmer environment.  
"_Master_ Kreia and-"

Ian's face suddenly shifted to a worried expression.

"Sith! Where's Bao-Dur?"

Ian turned to see his companion laying unconscious near the fallen transport.  
"We can take him below, he should be fine."  
Revan calmed Ian's worries, glad that the man held a sense of camaraderie. Revan motioned to an outcropping of rocks nearby.

"The entrance is there, I will make certain that Bao-Dur is taken care of."

Ian nodded thanks and motioned for Atton to follow. Kreia lingered until Ian and Atton were out of earshot.  
"Be mindful, Padawan. Powerful forces are at work here, do not interfere where the Exile is concerned."

Revan nodded.

"Don't worry Master, I have every intention of seeing his true potential."

Revan turned to Kreia, his brown eyes flashing.  
"Do nothing to harm him."

Revan stated firmly. Kreia nodded.

"I ask only the same of you."

Revan nodded, motioning to Atton and Ian.

"Atris is there, you should hide yourself from her. To know two Sith Lords inhabit her academy may be to much for her."

Revan smirked as Kreia sighed.

"That woman will cause more damage than you or Malak ever did."

Revan silently nodded his agreement as Kreia followed Ian and Atton.

"It is good to see you again, Padawan."

Kreia said softly as she passed Revan. Revan quickly rushed to Bao-Dur's side, examining the man's injuries before several Handmaidens appeared out of nowhere.  
"We will take him, Knight."

Revan lifted Bao-Dur with the Force and followed the Handmaidens into the Jedi Enclave below, hoping Atris would not be too disturbed by his presence and that she would not catch sight of Kreia.

_"That is just what this galaxy needs. A first class cat-fight over Ian."_

Shaking his head, Revan brought Bao-Dur into a medical facility and waited patiently as the Handmaidens repairs his damage and dropped him in the holding cells with Atton and Kreia.

"Why aren't you locked up in here?"

Atton whined as Revan seated himself on a plasteele container. Revan chuckled as he looked at the imprisoned man.

"Lets just say I know their boss."

Revan frowned slightly, looking to Kreia as she shrouded herself from Atris.

_"It is good you are here, Padawan. Yours and the Exile's presence hides mine well from the Librarian."_

Kreia whispered in Revan's mind through their old training bond.

"Perhaps."

Revan said aloud, smirking as Atton looked between the two with obvious paranoia.

"Don't tell me you're doing that Jedi Mind trick."

Revan shook his head as he left the room, leaving Kreia to torment Atton. The Enclave turned out to be an almost perfect replica of the Jedi Temple's upper levels on Coruscant. Revan found several turbolifts to lower levels with hidden training facilities and several other hangars containing Jedi Fighters. Overall, Revan was impressed that the Jedi Council had managed to hide something to massive on the ravaged world. In his explorations, Revan stumbled onto several of the Echani handmaidens speaking to each other. From their conversation, Revan gathered that Atris had retreated into her little meditation chamber to escape Ian's presence and that Ian had somehow convinced her that he wanted to help. Brianna turned to Revan and froze, her blue eyes seemed to pierce the Dark Lord and he could feel the subtle and untrained Force-probe.

"Jedi Suron, may we help you?"

Revan's face remained expressionless as he looked between the four gathered sisters.

"No."

He replied simply before retreating into the shadows darkly. Brianna shivered slightly at the sight. The man she knew as Wedge Suron was strange. He seemed to possess a carefree or indifferent attitude at times but also closed off when around her. His actions around her mistress were strange as well. She also shuddered at the thought of this man. The way he had simply appeared and vanished and how he moved. From his movements she could tell that he was VERY deadly and from her subtle understanding of the Force, she knew he was powerful. She had also seen the stress that his arrival had brought Atris and after studying the journal of this Jedi in the Enclave's computer, she found little beyond a basic description of him and his rank. It was strange to her, most Jedi were well documented in the Order and he seemed to be almost purposely shadowed.

_"Shadowed."_

That seemed to describe Revan well. When she looked at him it was like looking into power coupling, the air seemed to be charged with static energy and his movements, it was almost as thought the lighting shifted to hide his features. She could also tell by his movements that he seemed to be used to wearing armor. He moved lightly and gracefully, but his gait was off. He seemed to favor heavy footsteps and his movements seemed too natural.

_"I will have to watch him. Atris says that he is not a threat... but such... power..."_

Brianna blinked for a moment before following Revan's retreat. She soon found that his path had taken him to his fighter. There she paled slightly when he pulled from his fighter's cargo compartment a double-edged vibroblade with the mark of her father. Without looking at her, Revan spoke.

"This was Yusani's brand. The weapon of your father..."

Revan noticed the surprise in the young woman's already shocked features.  
"Ho- How did you know?"

She asked in barely a whisper as Revan quickly sealed his cargo compartment to keep his armor hidden.

"I... fought with him... long ago and I knew your mother. I found this weapon in the hands of a merchant on Tatooine... I am not honored to carry such a weapon and it was his dying wish that it be given to the last of his blood..."

Revan looked up to see the girl close to tears as she slowly walked to him and brushed her hand across the well-kept and maintained blade that seemed to shine blue in the bright Telosian snow.

"I- I cannot accept this from you, Knight Suron..."

Revan fought the guilt warring within him.

_"His death was not meaningless... He died with honor and so many more would have died had I not destabilized the Echani threat."_

Revan's eyes widened at his own thoughts as his mind shot to all he had lost to Malak's treachery and his alliance with the Jedi and Republic.

_"But that all is meaningless... The worlds I conquered are no more and now my Empire spans a completely different area of space..."_

Revan shook slightly as he all but forced it into Brianna's hands.

"Take this weapon, Handmaiden. You deserve to carry it more than I... I taint it with ownership for it is not mine."

Revan did not give the last of the Handmaidens a chance to reply before he hastily retreated from the scene and entered the Enclave, only to come face to face with Atris.

"This deceit is meaningless, Revan. They will discover who you are soon and then you will be broken."

Atris spoke evenly. Revan turned to Atris, stepping into the antechamber and looking off towards the Council Chambers.  
"I have already been judged for my crimes... What the Republic did to my friends after the Star Forge was unacceptable. You can threaten my all you like but always remember that I am Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith and I answer to no one."

Revan responded emotionlessly as he turned his dark gaze to Atris.  
"You where the first to try to violate my mind, do you remember what you saw?"

Atris shivered involuntarily and narrowed her eyes.

"I saw the darkside."

Revan chuckled, but there was no humor in the action.  
"You and the others tried to reprogram me... to murder me and make me forget... It was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Revan snarled as his eyes flashed. Atris remained unmoved, though her eyes had seemed to narrow to tiny slits.  
"You were tainted and we could not break your connection to the Force. Had you been injured we may have, yes, but you were always too powerful."

Revan glowered towards the Echani Jedi Master.  
"I once said that only one Jedi walked away from the Mandalorian wars... that one Jedi survived the Mandalorian wars... I still believe that because he WALKED away. He did not follow me and yet you choose to accuse him of following my path? The arrogance!"

"How DARE YOU!"

Atris snapped, balling her hands into fists.

"How dare you to presume that he was blinded by darkness. You felt Malachor V, you felt that from Coruscant. He was there and he was one of only a handful that lived to tell about it. By all rights he should have been dead or have fallen and I never once sensed the darkside in him."

Atris remained silent, her mind recalling the heated conversation she had with Ian.

"Darkness knows darkness, Atris. He is the Jedi's only hope. This... resurgence of his power... it is a sign. One that cannot be ignored. You all thought that he lost his connection because he fell so far? The darkside does not abandon its most loyal servants, it embraces them and hides them. He was deafened to the Force, Atris. Now it has returned and is more powerful than before, surely you can feel it-"

"Of course I can feel it, but that is not the point! Ian followed you to war and went against me, against the Jedi! You can't honestly tell me that the countless millions you've murdered have been for the good of the galaxy!"  
Atris all but screamed. Revan was grateful that Ian had challenged the Handmaidens and that no one else was within earshot.  
"Everyone, every last person who's life I pulled from them was for a reason, for the greater good. You have NO idea what stalks the Outer Rim and unknown space... There are things that should not exist. Not just Sith but other things, absent in the Force that murder countless billions, leaving only graves!"

Revan shuddered at the brief and deadly encounter his fleet had with an asteroid-like vessel that belonged to a race simply called the Vong. He had heard that they lived beyond known space and that they rarely left their world. He had seen several of the worlds they offered as sacrifices to their gods shortly after seeking the Star Forge and he shuddered at what remained. Even the Mandalorians and the ancient Sith were not as senseless in their slaughter. That was not true, their slaughters held a purpose and that was what frightened him. Drawing the weapons of the Star Forge and throwing them against that enemy would have driven them back. He still had yet to see more than one of their vessels, but after losing so many ships to a single Vong ship...

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Atris stated in a considerably calmer tone. Revan was silent, bowing his head in acknowledgment.  
"There is more truth in those worlds than in any other... The atrocities I've been responsible for... that I allowed to happen... Force there must be another way."

Atris seemed thoughtful before shaking her head.

"I do not know, Revan. I see much of myself in you and that frightens me. I know that somehow you were corrupted and I know that somehow you fell but I saw part of your intent when I broke through your mental barrier... I know you where trying to do what you thought was right..."

Atris sighed and turned from Revan.

"We all did many things we were not proud of those days, Revan."

Revan nodded, his thoughts drifting to the savage aliens and their strange biological ships and technology that he had the horror of meeting only once. That brought him to where he was now. Ian had something that he needed. Ian possessed the knowledge of how the Mass Shadow Device worked. With the help of a few Interdictor ships and their ability to create gravity wells, Revan could use the Mass Shadow Device on a smaller scale to crush these asteroid-like ships into dust before they could regenerate or whatever the Sith they did. There was also the threat of the Sith Empire and Revan knew that somehow the Ancient Sith had held this strange enemy at bay. Of course, the Ancient Sith held the knowledge to destroy a star and create subspace tears with the Force. The Dark Lord shook his head in a mixture of morbid awe and disgust.

_"Its amazing how ignorant the Jedi are to the powers of the darkside. Why should we allow the enemy a weapon and deny it to ourselves..."_

Revan sighed, seating himself in what appeared to be the hidden Jedi Academy's cafeteria.

_"At least the food is good."_

Revan mused as he ate a nerf steak that one of the Handmaidens had made for him. Ian still did not remember him and Revan was beginning to worry about his old friend's mental condition. He still recalled his own reaction to seeing the man deafened to the Force. He was horrified and despite his own darkness had gone to him and told him to seek out the Jedi and speak with them. Revan may have hated the Jedi Council, but he knew that they could help Ian.

The Dark Lord winced slightly as he raked his mind over what had happened. How the Jedi had treated Ian as a traitor despite his commendable actions and how they treated him like the plague, charging him with things not even Ulic Qel-Droma had to endure.

_"If he wasn't already deafened to the Force, they would have likely done so to spite me. The only reason I survived was because I held too much power. They needed me to destroy Malak."_

No arrogance was in his thoughts as Revan sneered.

_"What the hell am I so important for? The bastard of two Jedi Knights... I don't even have a last name!"_

Revan shook his head as he took a final bite of his meal and left, leaving the cleaning droids to take care of his mess. The Dark Lord approached the meditation chambers Atris had hidden in since Ian arrived and used the Force to manipulate the seal, eyeing the Sith holocrons warily.

"You should know better than to speak with them..."

Revan chided as Atris' eyes snapped open and regarded him with a predatory gleam.

"Perhaps, but you yourself said that we should not deny ourselves a weapon if the enemy was willing to use it against us."

Revan was amused that the holocrons would not speak in his presence. The secrets of the Ancient Sith Lords of Malachor and Korriban were long ago his and he was in no need of knowing how to destroy a sun.

_"Yet..."_

Revan mused to himself as he casually lifted one of the holocrons and smashed it on the floor.

"These will show you nothing, Atris."

Revan ignored the shocked glare and left, hoping the Jedi Master would understand his actions.

"They should be destroyed and forgotten."

Revan shook slightly, not wanting to recall the maddening power that the holocrons had shown him when he had first used them.

"They should be preserved and taught. Remembered for what they represent and despised!"

Atris argued. Revan turned to the Jedi Master and shook his head once in warning.

"I say this for your own good. Destroy them before they consume you, my old friend."

Atris gave Revan a skeptical look before he was gone. The holocrons hissed at the Jedi Master in their ancient language and Atris sighed as she looked to the destroyed holocron and Revan's retreat.

"These are who I am..."

She whispered as she lifted the smashed holocron and replaced it, hoping it was not entirely damaged.

"Knight Suron!"

Revan groaned inwardly as he caught sight of Brianna. Her sisters had apparently gathered alongside her and all were waiting for him in the Council Chambers.

"Yes, Handmaiden?"

Revan asked in a polite tone, though he was still greatly disturbed by Atris' holocrons.

"We would like to thank you for returning our father's blade to us. We wish there was something we could give in return to you."

One of the Handmaidens spoke. Revan assumed she was the eldest and acknowledged her with a nod.

"There is one thing..."

Revan added as he stroked the goatee that he had grown thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

Brianna asked after several minutes of silence.

"Tell me what you think of your father's murderer."

Revan asked.

"Our father's killer."

One of the Handmaidens spoke quietly. Revan frowned slightly. He had murdered Yusanis. Killing him for his own intent, though the Echani General had fought back he had still killed him without pure intents and to him, that was murder.

"Our father was killed dueling Revan. He died challenging the Dark Lord of the Sith and even though he failed to prevent Revan's actions from destabilizing Echani worlds and died..."

The Handmaiden speaking paused before another took where she left off.

"Our father died a martyr and with honor."

She finished.

"No one may understand why Revan did what he did. The path to the Star Forge that Atris rarely speaks of... His fall... Whatever happened to him it did not change who he was. Revan's actions always had a purpose unlike the senseless slaughter of many of the other Sith Lords. He had a way of orchestrating the most complex of battleplans and always took part in the battles themselves. It is a great honor in our society when one commands as well as fights..."

Revan knitted his brows in thought.

"So you don't hate him?"

Revan chanced. The Handmaidens looked to each other and all seemed to shrug at once.

"We are saddened by the loss of our father but we know Revan granted him an honorable death in battle instead of killing him in his sleep like many other assassins would. We are grateful for that but we would still challenge Revan for the sake of our father's memory if we were to face him."

Revan sombered slightly, looking down to the floor before removing his lightsabers and holdout blaster and setting them on the floor.

"What if I told you I was Revan."

Revan asked, staring challengingly back at the Handmaidens.


	6. Chapter 6: A Trick of the Mind

Disclaimer: Bite me, I don't own it.

Chapter 6: A Trick of the Mind

Brianna and her sisters stared at Revan. The Dark Lord of the Sith felt slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious under their azure gazes.

"That is enough, leave us Handmaidens."

Atris' voice cut through the chamber. The Handmaidens shook their heads for a moment before regaining their composure and leaving the Jedi Master and Sith Lord alone.

"You didn't have to manipulate their minds, Atris."

Revan scolded as the Echani Master glared at him.

"And you do not need to allow your lust for bloodshed to cloud your judgement. What do you think they would say or do to you, Revan?"

Atris hissed. Revan sighed wearily, staring at the Jedi with a neutral expression.

"I do not know and I do not care. They deserve to know the truth."

Atris seemed to snarl at that moment as she stalked towards Revan and pointed her finger to him, jabbing him in his chest.

"You will leave here and you WILL NOT interfere with Ian or my own affairs... And never speak to the children of Yusanis again about your crime."

Atris added. Revan's neutral expression twisted to one of pure fury, causing Atris' eyes to widen in shock as she backed away from the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

Revan snarled, his discarded sabers shooting to his hand and activating in a single motion. Atris remained frozen before the Sith Lord, staring at him in disbelief.  
"I am warning you, Revan. Do not toy with these girl's lives... I have been responsible for them since their father was murdered..."

Atris added pointedly, keeping her distance from the enraged Sith. Revan's face twisted into a sneer as he eyed Atris.

"I already have plans for General Kenobi. You will not interfere."

Revan added as he deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. After collecting the rest of his things, Revan left the speechless Jedi Master behind, making his way to the Hangar.

"So much hatred..."

Atris whispered as she stared at the spot Revan had retreated.

Revan arrived in the Hangar control room in time to see Kreia and Ian speaking quietly and their companion, Atton speaking in a not so quiet manner about where they should go.

"Nar Shadda is a good choice..."

Revan voiced as he entered the room. The Dark Lord felt a subtle Force-probe and raised an eyebrow to Kreia. The Jedi Master frowned towards her former student.

"I think I should take my leave."

Kreia said suddenly, making her way to the Ebon Hawk.

"There is someone I'd like to speak to on Onderon... or more precisely Dxun."

Revan noticed Ian's wince at the name of the battlefield from their past and sighed. The Force-probe confused him slightly. It was not directed at him, but around him and he wondered briefly why Kreia would do such a thing.

_"She's keeping my identity hidden from Kenobi..."_

Revan realized as he stared at the Exiled Jedi Knight.  
"I think Nar Shadda is a good plan. Onderon can wait for the moment... I take it you are joining us, Jedi Suron."

Revan nodded.

"If you don't mind. I have my own transport and can act as your wingman in case we get into any trouble... The fighter is also small enough that it should be able to latch on to the Ebon Hawk for prolonged periods of space travel."

Ian and Atton both nodded.

"It would be good to have a little more firepower alongside us and even though I'm nervous about having more Jedi... I don't think it would be a bad idea."

Atton voiced. Revan turned to the man and narrowed his eyes. There was something about the man that he did not understand, something hidden and he had an idea. Though Kreia would have likely already stolen that information from his mind.  
"We should be on our way then. I don't think I can handle Atris for much longer."

Ian sighed, turning and following Kreia's path.

"I'll go prep my fighter and meet you in orbit."

Revan announced to Atton as he was leaving. Atton nodded, eyeing the Dark Lord warily.

"See ya there..."

Revan made his way to his fighter, doing his best to avoid the temperamental Jedi Master and her entourage of Echani Handmaidens. The sight that greeted Revan after latching onto the Ebon Hawk in Telos' orbit and climbed into the Ebon Hawk was not what he had hoped for. Somehow, Brianna had made her way onto the Hawk and was doing her best to remain calm next to Atton's barrage of insults and Kreia's scowl.

"Did I miss something?"

Revan asked, causing the others to fall silent.

"Nothing..."  
Ian announced. Revan noticed the Exile eyeing him strangely before he finally turned to Brianna.

"Look, don't listen to Atton. Take the regular quarters, we have enough room."

Brianna shook her head, smiling slightly.

"It is no matter, I am used to worse conditions. But... thank you for your kindness..."

Revan raised an eyebrow as Brianna walked past him and to the cargo hold. Feeling in a sour mood, Revan scowled and looked around the ship. The battle damage had been severe and Revan wondered briefly who had been chasing the small freighter. Revan passed the cargo hold to spy Ian speaking with Brianna as she showed him the basic steps in the Echani form of Martial arts.

_"Not wasting any time..."_

Revan shook his head. If Yusanis had known Ian was going to end up hitting on his daughter, he'd have died of a heart attack instead of a lightsaber wound. The Dark Lord winced slightly. He did not know why Atris was keeping his identity from the Handmaidens or why Kreia was from Ian, but it unnerved him.

Sighing in frustration, Revan took up residence in the medical room, content to isolate himself from the strange following Ian had gathered. It reminded him too much of his own time on this ship and the betrayal of his sister.

"Gone?"

Carth Onasi asked incredulously as the Citadel's TSF advisor winced.

"Admiral Onasi, I am receiving a Sith transponder signal in orbit."

Carth cut the signal with Lieutenant Grenn.

"Scramble that Sith's computers, I want them alive."

Carth ordered, fearful of what the Sith had planned for Telos.

"Sir I am picking up the Ebon Hawk's transponder as well."

Carth cursed as he caught sight of the Ebon Hawk and the fighter disappearing into hyperspace.

"Can you track them?"

The tactical officer shook her head. Carth slammed his hand angrily into the bulkhead before calling to his communications officer.

"Send a message to Lieutenant Grenn. I want to know if he knew anything about that fighter."

"Yes sir!"

The officer replied quickly.

"Carth, you should really calm down. He isn't really the last Jedi... Just the last one the Sith know about. We can use that."  
Carth turned to Brin, shaking his head.

"I don't like using people as bait. He might draw out the Sith or he might join them. Ian Kenobi is the only Jedi that survived Malachor V. The only one who knows what really happened there..."

Brin noticed the haunted look in Carth's eyes and did not comment. It was well known that the battle of Malachor V was pure chaos. Millions of Mandalorians and Republic soldiers, thousands of Jedi fighting on the world's surface. Few records had reached the Republic but what had transpired was well known. Mandalorians, Jedi, Republic soldiers. All of them merely collapsed to the ground, dead. For a moment the battle above paused as all, Jedi or not, felt the well of darkness that was awakened on Malachor.

Revan had been the one to order the use of the Mass Shadow Device. He had also been the only person to survive on the surface of Malachor V. Whatever had been awakened, or unleashed on Malachor, only Revan knew. Ian Kenobi had activated the Mass Shadow Generator without a second thought. The last thing he felt in the Force for a decade was the all encompassing darkness on Malachor. How Revan had survived something that stripped the life from every Jedi, Mandalorian, Republic soldier and even many of the creatures of the world was not known. Even more mysterious was how he was found on the shattered world. A temple of red, ivory and obsidian had been where he was found amongst thousands of unrecognizable bodies, still holding on to life.

Bodies that were crushed beyond recognition by the increased gravity that shattered Malachor V. After his recovery, Revan had scoured the Republic and Jedi for men willing to follow him through anything. Many thousands of soldiers and Jedi followed him to unknown space and into the waiting hands of the True Sith. The red-skinned insectoids were brutal in their defense of their empire. But in the end, Revan's cunning had led his veterans to victory over the Sith. Until the Sith unleashed their true power.

An ancient technique known as the Thought Bomb. The technique had the ability to drain the life from every biological creature within its range and had devastated Revan's forces. Only by the will of the Force had Revan survived a second encounter with the deadly technique. The Jedi returned to the Republic, seeking help from the Jedi and Bastila. The Council had refused, seeing only the scars of the darkside left within him and claiming he had fallen. Bastila had refused, seeing it as well and terrified for her friend.

It was then Revan had claimed himself Dark Lord of the Sith and unleashed his wrath against the Republic, seeking more soldiers and Jedi to fight the true threat. Then that the Knight Revan became Darth Revan. Guilt was something that weighed on Revan all those years until he finally returned to the Republic and chose to fight alongside the Jedi against the threat he himself had created.

Even that was not enough. The Republic turned on him when they discovered his identity and the Jedi were powerless to stop their actions. Backed into a corner, Revan lashed out, killing many of his captors and freeing Bastila, fleeing into the collapsing Sith Empire and rebuilding it beyond the reach of the Republic as the Empire that shared their name once had.

"Someone is tracking us..."

Revan opened his eyes, seeing the confirming and approving nod of Kreia. A small part of him felt relieved that his former Master at least accepted his presence. It was something that he had been unsure of for years after abandoning the Order and it felt good to know that the woman who had been like a mother to him was there beside him.

"I agree... though it is elusive... difficult to find. It is most definitely an assassin, skilled in the Force and the means of tracking us."

Ian nodded grimly.

"We can't let that stop us now... Atton. You've spent time on Nar Shadda, what do you think we should do?"  
The smuggler shrugged, his thoughts so chaotic that Revan could barely discern them.

"Find a spaceport. Settle down and maybe get a new transponder if the Sith are tracking us."

Kreia looked surprised, choosing not to praise Atton's intelligent statement. Ian nodded approvingly and cast a glance around to is crew.

"Does everyone agree?"

Bao-Dur, the Iridonian looked offended and stated something about following his General wherever he went. Revan cast the Iridonian a quick glance, wondering if the Iridonian would have recognized his presence. He could not doubt that the Force was strong, and growing with the one-armed mechanic. There was always something strange about Kenobi's presence. As if you felt invigored by him, his presence was enough to bring relief to his former Commander in the dark days of the Mandalorian wars and when he, Malak and Revan had grown in their friendship, their brotherhood with one another, they knew they trusted each other with their lives and that neither would forsake the other.

Revan frowned, his thoughts running to the last moments of his duel with Malak. Grasping Malak's saber tightly in his hand, Revan sighed.

_"I was too quick to kill him... Those final moments, no matter how much I hated him for what he did to Bastila... He was my best friend, my brother..."_

Brianna was also voicing her agreement with Bao-Dur when she, and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's Force-sensitive crew. Everyone but the droids, noticed Revan looked fairly sick.

Revan felt his throat tightening as if a hand were choking him and invited the pain. It was in these moments he remembered what he truly was. A mass murderer and a betrayer. It was enough to drive his closest friend to madness and betrayal and enough to make him maul his friend. Malak's presence soon dissipated as the invisible grasp on Revan's throat vanished. A simple reminder that someone was watching him and waiting for him to join them in Hell.

"Are you alright?"

Brianna asked, her eyes showing concern that Revan knew he did not deserve.

"Yes, I'm fine."  
He replied hoarsely. Kreia, to her credit appeared troubled while Atton and the others regarded Revan with wariness. It wasn't every day a Jedi spaced out on you.  
"I'm fine."  
Revan replied more sternly. Ian's eyes narrowed a moment as if he saw something then he seemed to look around the room, his face was pale and Revan could tell that he had sensed the lingering presence of Malak that still had yet to join the Force. The lingering presence that was there to torture Revan for his betrayal.

"We'll land near the refugee sector. There should be a lot of help in that area if we want to... disappear. I know eventually that I want to find the other Masters. Find out what happened to the Order. I'm sure you would agree with me, Revan."

The confusion was only there for a moment before the others grew extremely wary of their newest member. T3-M4 beeped and whistled excitedly, its mechanical head spinning as if it were celebrating. Atton was looking at Revan in what he thought was a mixture of disgust and fear. Something he had become very accustom to. Kreia seemed annoyed that her efforts were for nothing. Ian, to his credit looked stern though a grin was working its way to his face. The grin, however faded with the advance of Brianna. In one graceful movement, she had twisted Revan's arm behind his back and had disarmed him of one of his weapons, holding the hilt to his throat.

Ian's nostalgia was crushed as he soon realized who exactly Revan had become since they had last seen each other. Bao-Dur looked as if he were torn between admiration and disgust.

"Fight back!"  
Brianna spat, a sneer crossing her delicate features. Revan closed his eyes a moment, licking his lips as he twisted his arm further than most would like to and kicked back with his leg, sweeping along the Handmaiden's feet and breaking her hold of him. The lightsaber's blue beam was active a moment later as the Echani glared at the Sith Lord.

"You... You killed my father! You sent my mother to die! Why? We trusted you, Revan. Why?"

Revan refused to remove Malak's saber from his belt, instead staring directly into the young woman's eyes as she watched him for an offensive move.

"Malachor V was a lost cause. I sent those Jedi and soldiers there to die, yes. But I did not know what we would awaken there."

Kreia sighed in disgust, throwing her hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"You certainly gained their attention, my apprentice. Now, enough of this foolishness, kill the child and let us be on our way."

"Hey now wait a minute!"  
Atton snapped. Regardless of how shady that man was, he wasn't one to stand by while people killed each other within range of him.

"Maybe we can just talk this through... I don't know figure something out."

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw Brianna move to strike. The same attack stance her mother used.

"Oh no, not good!"

Ian lamented as the blade struck Revan directly in his chest. Revan looked down at the blade as it burned away a small hole in his tunic, revealing a crimson and obsidian breastplate. Slowly, threateningly, Revan's eyes rose to Brianna's. He had been sent back a step by the strength of the thrust and knew he would be dead if he had not taken the measures he did. Brianna's eyes were wide with shock. Either from her own actions of the lack of a dead Sith Lord. No matter, the fight had been provoked.

Revan swept his left arm upward, knocking the blade to the side as the sleeve of his cloak burned away to reveal an armored gauntlet. Malak's saber snapped to his hand and was pressed firmly against Brianna's neck.

"I would hate to be the one to destroy your family. I am sorry for what I did but I did what I did with reason. Take your revenge if you can, but do not forget who you are, and where you are from."

Revan removed the inactive saber from Brianna's neck and cast a sideways glance to the Ebon Hawk crew.

"If you no longer feel my presence is necessary... The Hell with it, Ian we are going to track down these Jedi Masters and get some answers. I am particularly interested in Vrook."

Ian looked torn between abhorrence and amusement. Vrook was not a very well-liked man and he would not mourn his loss, much.

"I have no qualms with your presence, my friend. But I hope that we can all put aside our differences."

Brianna panted as she glared into Revan's eyes.

"I cannot."

Revan returned the glare, not liking being caught off guard. It reminded him too much of what Brin had done to him, something he did not like remembering.  
"You lead, I will follow, General."

Bao-Dur muttered, eyeing Revan with interest. Sometimes it was nice being in the company of other men who knew what horrors the Mandalorian wars held.

"I don't like this one bit. First there's the old witch, then some half naked crazy war hero Jedi and now Darth Revan? DARTH REVAN was supposed to have died five years ago."

Atton shouted, earning a glare from Kreia and a nervous chuckle from Ian.

"And then sleeps-with-vibroblades shows up in all this and we get taken prisoner by a bunch of snow-gizaks."

Revan turned his eyes a moment to give Atton a confused look.

"First off, who the hell is sleeps-with-vibroblades and second... Dying didn't agree with me."

Brianna's anger seemed to lessen as she took stock of the situation.

"Darth Sion... a Sith that decided to remain behind when you went gallivanting across the Outer Rim with your-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Master."

Revan snapped, his eyes moving between Brianna and Atton.

"Now, Mister Rand, who sleeps-with-vibroblades?"

Kreia sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms. A gesture Revan noticed seemed off balance.

"He's the one that sliced off Kreia's hand and tried capturing us on Peragus."

Revan's brow furrowed as he looked between the smuggler and Kreia. Finally noticing the empty sleeve of her cloak.

"You are just now noticing?"

Kreia sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"What was the first thing I taught you?"

Revan also sighed, eyeing Brianna a moment and growing more confident that she would not strike him while he was distracted.

"Always measure your opponents. Never leave a weakness or strength to fate."

Kreia nodded.

"Good, now I hope you will remember that lesson while you kill the girl."

Ian groaned.  
"What is with all of the killing? For once let us just sit down and talk about this!"

Revan and Brianna exchanged glances before both lowered their weapons, Revan securing his to his belt and staring at the Echani expectantly. Brianna flushed with either anger or embarrassment, handing the weapon back to Revan.

"We speak alone."

Brianna said sternly. Ian nodded his agreement.

"Please, no killing until I've had a say in all this..."

Revan nodded his head and Brianna hesitantly copies the gesture, waiting for Revan to leave the room. Revan grumbled a complaint about having to get a new set of robes before he walked past the Echani and into the cargo hold, Brianna sealing the door behind them.

"Why have you come back? And why did you not confront us as would have been the honorable choice?"

Revan sneered a moment, thinking of Atris' interference.

"Your Master decided my presence should be less noticeable and forbade me from letting you or your sisters know... for that I am sorry... You look very much like your mother you know..."

Brianna narrowed her eyes, pondering what Revan had said.

"The Jedi... Atris said that you and the others fell to the Darkside in the Mandalorian wars. I was also told that you sent those least loyal to you to fight over Malachor V and then used the Mass Shadow Device to murder them all."

Revan snorted.

"Wonderful Jedi propaganda. I was on Malachor V when that blasted thing was activated. You try keeping your internal organs in place when the gravity increases a fifteen times over."  
A subtle, but noticeable Force probe reached Revan's mind as he spoke. Before he chose to shield against it, Revan sensed it was coming from Brianna.

"You have inherited more than your mother's face..."

Revan's eyes were narrowed with thought as he nodded approvingly, sensing the power held within the young Echani.

"I know honoring your parents is important to you... and your sisters... but there are things happening now that are, believe it or not larger than that. If you want to claim revenge against me I ask you to wait until this conflict is solved. I do not want to see all I know and love destroyed once more if I can prevent it. If you promise that you will wait, I will let you have my life when you ask it."

_"Bastila isn't going to like this..."_

Revan lamented to himself. After a moment of silent thought, Brianna finally nodded slowly, eyeing Revan curiously.

"Will you honor this agreement?"

Brianna reached out with her senses, sensing that Revan was not misleading her.

"Very well... We will wait and see... Darth Revan..."


End file.
